The Lost Princess
by xxosnapitsakarixx
Summary: Adelina was the lost princess all countries spoke about. Being mysteriously abandoned at only three years old, she had no memory of who she really was. Now, she had been living as an ordinary girl for the past 19 years. Now, being 22, her identity of being Princess Adelina would come though, and eventually, love would be there to heal all wounds. Wilfred x OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Adelina..."

"Adelina..."

"ADELINA!"

I flew off of my bed, onto the hard, cold, wooden floor of my bedroom. Face first, I felt a sting surround my entire face, realizing that my name had been called possibly several times than I may have heard. Releasing a moan of exhaustion, I peered up at my mothers face, who had turned sour instantly. That was what she was best known for. Either she had just sucked an entire lemon, or that was her natural face. I was assuming it was the second option.

"You've been sleeping for several hours? Do you know what time it is already?! 2 in the afternoon! And do you know what time you were suppose to go do errands?! 10 in the morning! I've had it with you Adelina! You lay around like a cadaver all the time!"

"Oh shut up you old cow!" I yelled out, grabbing the nearest pillow that had fallen on the ground next to me, and stuffing my face into it. I hadn't wanted to hear any more of her complaining.

"E-Excuse me?! Who do you think you're talking to young lady?!" She pulled me up by my pyjama sleeve, made out of sheer cotton. Shrugging her off, I pushed her out of my room with all the strength, turning the lock. I believe god gave me that lock on my door for a reason when I first came here. Thank god for that.

Why I had disliked my mother? She was crazy, first of all. Multiple times, she would threaten to send me where I came from, which had apparently been abandoned by bridge near the river. I was an unconscious 3 year old child. That's all she would ever tell me. The only reason she took me in was because she took pity on me. If I had to quote her, she would always repeat "I could have let you died, but I didn't. Then I would be in trouble for doing nothing when seeing an unconscious child. Now go to school you ungracious child!" Now, I wasn't usually the type to say such an insult so regularly. I am a friendly person. There's not one day I don't smile. It's the best medicine. But her? She gave me a reason to bring out a side of me that even I didn't know existed.

Throwing on a pink shirt with ruffles at the front, and a pair of black leggings, I threw my bag around my shoulder, walking out of my bedroom. Noticing my mother had already left the house, right after she had finished lecturing me, I let out a smile, knowing I no longer had to go out anymore. Not that I had been that lazy. Alright. Maybe just a little. But I had my reasons. I was brought up to be lazy. Not that I remember much from before I was three. I actually didn't remember anything. But I always wondered who my real parents had been. I never really thought about it much, but sometimes, it would appear in my head at the most random times. Did I have my mothers eyes? Or did I have my fathers? Was my mother blonde like I was? Those little questions always started something in my brain.

I grabbed the television remote, noticing the first channel that had come on was the news. My mother always left it on this channel, which explains why every time I had turned it on, I saw this. Suddenly, a group of princes had appeared on the television, at a place called Nobel Michel. Apparently, that had been a big castle just where I had lived. It wasn't far, but it was a good distance. It switched over to an old man named Lord Michel. He began talking to the crowd from up above the balcony, alongside the princes. His face looked serious, and I knew what he was about to say would be a serious topic as well.

"Every year, I come forward to you all about this sensitive subject. The missing princess, who's anniversary of her disappearance is grieved. I must apologize for the unattendance of the parents, who have recovered, but are too sensitive to the subject. So I shall talk to you all today."

The air was quiet. The occasion sniffles were sounded through the television, while the princes' heads were lowered as Lord Michel spoke. I never knew much about this missing princess, but I could tell that it was a tragedy. Leaning more towards the television, I listened quietly to the television.

"It has been recorded that no sightings of her have been found. But her appearance was sketched out by some of our best artists of Nobel Michel, just by giving out her features when she had been just only two. Unfortunately, we cannot give out this information, due to the assumption of women stepping forward claiming to be the missing princess. So please, join us tonight, as we will honour her by releasing lanterns with the Nobel Michel crest onto them. We hope to someday reunite with Princess Ade-"

"HOW DARE YOU SIT ON THAT COUCH LIKE A POTATO?" My mother stormed through the door, bags in her hand. She threw them down, grabbing the remote from my hand. She slammed her car keys back onto the couch before walking away.

Was...he going to say my name? No, no that's crazy. I laughed it off, while my mother stormed into my room, hearing her rummage through my drawers. Sighing to myself, I ran into my room, to see what nonsense she was up to now. Seeing she had thrown my clothes all over, she had a gigantic bag placed onto my bed, filling it up with every inch of my clothing that was left.

"What are you doing?! Stop it mother!" I grabbed onto her wrist, but she threw my hand off, and took handfuls of clothes from the drawers, continuing to fill up the gigantic bag. I attempted to try and stop her again, but it was no use.

"I've had enough of you! You can go live on the damn street for all I care! You're a good for nothing child! I wish I had never taken you in!" She threw the bag into my arms, which was heavier than I thought. Her words pierced through my chest.

"But...where the hell will I go mom?! Think before doing things!" I threw the bag back onto my bed, but she just picked it right back up, putting it back into my arms.

"Go live underneath that damn bridge! Or better, why don't you go find those disgusting human beings who threw you away in the first place?!"

I felt my blood begin to boil. Raising my hand, I slapped her across the face as hard as I could, running off towards the front door. Before walking out, I yelled out my final words.

"Don't you talk about my parents like that ever again! I hate you! I advise you never to become a real mother, because I will pity that child! Goodbye ma'am! I never wish to ever speak to you again! Rot in hell!"

I slammed the door loud enough for the neighbourhood to hear. Feeling the warm tears trail down my cheeks, I cried loudly, finding myself actually run to the place where she had told me to. The bridge. The place where I could cry as much as I wanted to. I knew this time would come soon, where she would kick me out. But I didn't expect it to be this soon. Running faster and faster with the giant bag around my arm, I looked forward to the farther away I got from her.

I just wondered what my life would be like now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed from that exact moment where my life had came crumbling down. I had spent the remainder of my time sleeping yet again. Underneath the bridge. When I had thought about it, it had actually been a peaceful place, rather than hearing the nails on the chalkboard voice of my mother. Sitting back up from my nap, I spotted a group of nearby school girls, must have been walking back from school at least. What was it like to come home to a happy family? To see your dinner being served in the kitchen, and sitting down all together as a family? Most of the time, my mother would force me to go out to eat, and bring it back home, more importantly, bring something home for herself as well. It was a normal occasion for me. I envy those girls who came home to such a life. That was like royalty to me.

Watching the sun being to set, the sky began to turn orange. An ombre effect I should say instead. I looked far into the distance, noticing how Nobel Michel castle had just been closer to this bridge than I had thought. How odd. The place where I had been so recklessly abandoned, just had been 5 minutes away from the castle. Then I had remembered. The ceremony for the missing princess was being held at this very moment. Feeling curious, I began to slowly make my way over the long bridge, looking behind me for a split moment. Beginning to pick up my pace, I soon saw cars fly by the side of the road, straight past me. I knew all these cars were for the ceremony. The limo's said it all. They were so exquisite you could see your own reflection. Imagine what they would say if they found a commoner like me sneaking into a party. I mean, would I have to wear all black? It was a funeral correct? Or maybe I was wrong. Either way, I knew people would have been dressed up head to toe. Oh yes, the mud stain at the back of my shirt really was gorgeous. Who was I kidding? I was a damn mess.

Finally arriving at the gigantic castle that stood before me, the red carpet lead all the way to the front doors. Cars were lined up from back to front, seeing gorgeous women and handsome men stepping out. They must have been from multiple countries. This princess must have been important enough to have people from all over visiting. But I could imagine the tragedy. How shocking would it be to find out that your own child was taken from you? Or either that, how would you loose your own child? Shaking my head, I snuck through the crowd of people, fixing my posture to stand straight. It felt odd, but I had to do anything to make it seem like I belonged here. My eyes widened as the entire inside glimmered in front of my eyes. The appearance was something you would see in a movie. The shining walls made up of possible marble, as well as the floors. The sound of high heels sounded through the floor, while sobbing was heard in the ballroom. Picking up my pace, it wasn't until then I had run straight into someone's back.

"W-Woah! I'm so terribly sorry!" I bowed towards them, tucking a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear.

He turned around, looking down at me. He was blonde as well, and had bright blue eyes. You could see yourself in them. Oddly enough, he peered closer into my face. I could of sworn his jaw dropped a little bit. But he just smiled down upon me, bowing as well. But I could see he didn't think much of what I was wearing. Who would though?

"It's alright." Was all he said, before walking back into the ballroom. He was dressed quite fancy, wearing a red sash across his chest, with badges. Was...he a prince?!

Knowing I had most likely just embarrassed myself in front of a real prince, I groaned to myself, sliding up against the wall entering the room. There was a big picture of a royal family, with a two year old girl. Her hair was curled, and was about the same colour hair as mine. Examining the picture closer, a man dressed up in a black suit came before me, holding a tray of champagne.

"A drink, miss?" He held out the tray, as I took a glass of champagne.

Giving him a nod of thanks, he walked away, approaching everyone else to offer drinks. Taking a sip of the fizzy drink, the bubbles felt like they were surrounding my taste buds. The aroma was sweet as well, but the taste was much more savouring. The party was inside of my mouth, or it felt like it.

"May I grab your attention everybody? Please, feel free to move closer to the pedestal." I peered over other people's shoulders, seeing it was Lord Michel again. Also, alongside him, was that blonde man I had only met for an instant earlier.

"Thank you everyone for attending. It means the world to me, as well as the princes from the other countries. As usual, this is always a sad topic to be mentioned each year. It hasn't gotten any less important these past years."

He took a big breath before continuing his sentence again. For a minute, this was going to make me emotional, even though I had no connection to this. Taking a sip of my champagne, I made eye contact with the blonde boy again. He didn't bother looking back at me, but I thought his eyes met mine for a split second. May have been me dreaming though.

"She was a bright girl during her younger years." He brought out a remote from his pocket, switching the picture from the big board.

It had now shown the princess in a field of flowers, with her blonde hair flowing in the wind. Her brown eyes were wide, while the smile on her face didn't look like it was going to fade. She could have been my twin. Our appearance was so similar. Pulling out my wallet from my bag, I pulled out a picture of myself from when I was younger. Age 5 or so. It was a picture with my mother, with a teddy bear in my hand. Comparing it to the picture on the screen, my jaw dropped, as my eyes gazed back and forth.

"May us all have a moment of silence for Princess Adelina?"

W-What...? Did he just say my name? Astonished as any girl could be, the sound of my champagne glass shattering against the floor caught the attention of the entire room. I just stood there, picture in my hand, and my hand, still grasped into a holding position for my glass.

"T-That's...impossible...There's no way I'm the missing princess." I whispered to myself, running out of the room in tears. The photo had dropped out of my hand, while I ran out of Nobel Michel as fast as I could, with my trail of tears leading behind me.

I couldn't believe this for a moment. But thinking about it, it all added up. Being abandoned under a bridge, and not knowing where I had came from beforehand. My adoptive mother. I didn't know who I was anymore. I didn't want to believe that this was all true. Maybe she had just had the same name as myself? Yes, that was probably it. Damn it who was I kidding?! It was me! I couldn't hide that anymore! I had such a deep feeling. But I couldn't remember any of those moments. I was so young.

"Adelina! That is your name correct?" A mans voice yelled out to me.

Looking back through my tears, I faced him from the distance we had, seeing it was the blonde man. Or the prince I met. Choking on my words, he just approached me closer and closer, until I turned my back towards him, looking down.

"Adelina...Princess Adelina." He fixed his sentence, while he stood only 4 feet away from me.

I was silent. I remained silent, until I felt myself get dizzy. He must have noticed this, and he moved closer, and all I remembered was collapsing from the strong shock.

Everything turned black for me, and I wished it stayed like that a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up from the most vivid dream I could ever have. Or at least, I had thought it had been. Knowing there had been no way possible on this entire earth that I, Adelina, could surely be a princess. I was a lazy, tired, boring woman. I was like a 16 year old girl. I just couldn't believe those facts that would make me a princess. The lost princess was not me. I just had to keep telling myself that. But if it had ever been true, I suppose I would have to accept it the best way possible. How could someone accept that so thoroughly? Having a crown placed upon your head, weighing you down like an anchor, and smiling the entire time you are suffering? Of course not. Frankly, that was my own based opinion on the matter. For those true royals, I'm sure they didn't have any cares about how they dressed, or what they wore on their head. For me, I did care.

Rubbing my eyes, I woke up on a soft surface. The mattress felt like I was lying on a cloud. The pillows were fluffy, and the blanket I was wrapped in was warmer than a heater could ever do. Sitting up, I jumped when I had been in a room filled with the blonde boy looking at me, and Lord Michel looking down upon me as well. He looked like he had just been crying.

"Ack! W-What the heck?! What is going on here? Were you all watching me sleep? So I guess I wasn't dreaming at all." I sighed, seeing my clothes had been changed. I was in a silk nightgown that fit me better than I thought. Oh god. Did one of them dress me?!

Lord Michel took my hand, bowing towards me. He looked back into my eyes, beginning to tear up yet again. Glancing over at the blonde prince, he just sat in a chair across from me, smiling while watching us. Out of all princes, why him?

"We have been awaiting your return for so long, my lady. Your country has been waiting for 19 years. We had begun to believe that you had passed on. So…I am very honoured to see you with my own eyes. It's truly lucky to have met you again. But, much older." He chuckled through his emotions, which caused me to smile. Oddly, I held his hand back.

"S-So…I really am this "Lost Princess" you have been searching for? This is no joke?" I must have sounded ridiculous to them. Because right away, they both laughed.

"Why would we ever joke about something like that?" The prince spoke, looking back at me. "It must just be a surprise to you. But the honour to finally meet you is extraordinary." He then stood up, taking my right hand up to his lips. He kissed my fingers, and pulled away, approaching the door.

"Oh, Prince Wilfred? She is staying with you, correct? Only if it is fine with yourself? Since her location is much closer in distance, I feel as if it would be much easier for her to travel around." Lord Michel glanced over at Prince Wilfred, who was about to walk out. Turning his head over his shoulder, he nodded.

Travel around? Where on earth would I be going? I suppose I would have to wait on that.

"Of course. Philip would be more than happy to have her." His expression was warm, as if he truly did have no care in the world.

"U-Um…Thank you, Prince Wilfred." I stood up, bowing towards him. He chuckled, and just nodded his head before exiting. He seemed like a kind soul, but I feel as if he had an image, to protect his real personality from his prince side. As if it wasn't the true him.

"You will be able to reunite with your parents as well during our celebration ceremony tonight. A ball, I suppose you could say. If you were comfortable enough, would you make a speech my dear?" His smile while speaking was hard to turn down. Even though it made me extremely nervous, I still was going to go through with it.

"My parents…all this time, I'll be meeting them huh." I whispered to myself, until Lord Michel must of heard me speaking to myself. He noticed my shaking, and patted me on the shoulder comfortingly.

"No need to be nervous. It will be a joyous moment. They have been troubled all these years. But now, they will finally be meeting you." His contagious smile spread right to my face, while he began to leave my room. Stopping him momentarily, he looked back at me.

"I uh, don't really have any special clothes. I don't suppose you have clothes on you for me? Just so I don't make another fool out of myself, showing up in clothes that made me appear to come from a trashcan?" I pointed to my gigantic bag that lay on the floor next to the bed.

He chuckled, and nodded his head. "We will have a wardrobe delivered to you momentarily, princess. For now, please feel free to relax, or wander around Philip."

I was in Philip? This is where Prince Wilfred had brought me? Thinking how considerate he had been to carry me all the way here, made my cheeks flush a soft tint of pink. Watching Lord Michel leave the room, I grabbed the television remote, turning on the widescreen tv that had been placed high above the wall across from the bed. Compared to my life at home, this was unreal. An experience I would have never thought I would have. Just a few hours ago, I was a regular 22 year old girl, being as lazy as ever. Now, I was supposedly a princess. The transition wasn't sticking in my brain just yet.

"We bring great news from Nobel Michel! Our lady, Princess Adelina, has finally returned from the heart wrenching 19 years of disappearance. Resting in the chateau of Philip, she has been recovering from a recent fall. Our hearts are at ease, knowing she is in the care of one of our best rulers, Prince Wilfred, who had supposedly carried her to his limo last night, after the Princess's ceremony. Could there be a future romance for our two biggest rulers in the country today? Stay tuned for our 4 hour special "The Recovery of Princess Adelina."."

What on earth was this news caster speaking about so ill mannered? I hadn't even known this Prince Wilfred very well. Besides that, a four hour special about me?! Pacing around the room holding my head, I switched off the TV, collapsing onto the bed. Removing my nightgown, I rummaged through my bag, grabbing a grey pull over sweater, with a pair of my favourite jeans. Letting my blonde locks fall through my ponytail, I slipped the hair tie around my wrist. I ran out of the room, searching for somewhere I could make a call. This place was so big, I could barely find my way to the other end of the hallway. Running down the long staircase, I found a group of princes in the nearby room. I figured it was like a living room, just much bigger. They turned to face me, jaw's dropped.

"This is…her?" A purple haired prince spoke, gesturing to me.

"I suppose so. She's gorgeous isn't she?" Another one spoke. He seemed very cheerful, and the sweet type. I could tell I would get along with him.

"Relax, gentlemen. We should introduce ourselves more properly should we not?" Prince Wilfred spoke to them softly, glancing over at me with a smile.

The brown haired prince rushed over to me, going down on one knee. He took my hand, kissing it gently. He looked up at me with a soft expression. His smile was one of the best I've ever seen. Such a kind hearted prince, I could tell.

"Prince Roberto, my lady. It's an honour to finally meet you after all these years of your disappearance."

"Stop being a charmer Roberto. She's not going to fall for you like that." Another prince spoke. He had seemed younger than all the others. But his appearance was attractive, that's all I knew about him. He didn't seem to be the one to socialize much. "Prince Glenn. Nice to meet you."

"Prince Joshua. Where did you disappear to this whole time anyway?" He spoke, puzzled. His question was returned by a chuckle from the man beside him. He seemed to have been a prince as well.

"Prince Keith." The man beside Prince Joshua spoke, giving a small bow.

The room made me nervous to even stand it, due to all the princes' eyes on me. Then, before I knew it, Prince Wilfred approaches me closer, and bowed. Being thrown off by his gracious actions, he looked at me in the eyes, so deeply; it felt like I was being sucked into them.

"I didn't properly introduce myself yet as well. Prince Wilfred of Philip. Meeting you at last is such an honour."

All I did at this point was smile in front of all of them, trying to build up confidence in myself to speak. Curtsying to them all, they watched me, listening to the words I hesitated to release out of my own mouth.

"Nice to meet you, your highnesses. I am…Princess Adelina."

I knew I would say that line much more in my life beginning now. I just had to start preparing myself for the royal life.


	4. Chapter 4

From the back and forth staff running through Nobel Michel castle for the supposedly celebration for "my return" just recently. As soon as I had stepped out of the chateau of Philip, camera's flashed from each direction in my face. I had gone temporarily blind for just a moment, seeing tiny dots of white surround my vision. Hadn't that been what happens to each person when a direct light is flashed in their face? Whatever it had been, I was not used to it at all. Except for when I would be sleeping, and my mother would turn my bedroom light on. That wasn't a great feeling either. Why am I comparing a camera to a bedroom light? Maybe it was due the fact that I was being suffocated from this corset, and I was doing or thinking of anything to take my mind off of it. Feeling my arms exhaust from holding my hair up for this entire time, I sighed, while the petite brunette maid peered over my shoulder.

"Are you alright miss? Am I being too harsh? You may hold onto the bed post if you'd like." Her tone was so gentle and quiet. It reminded me of a very cute mouse. Except you know, she was a human.

"No, no, it's alright! I'm just doing some heavy thinking that's all. You know, how fast this all was brought up. I mean, I'm nothing like a princess. You and me are both the same people, so I can talk to you about stuff like this right?" I looked over at her, while she finished up my ribbon at the back of my corset. God, it was tight. It was like my ribcage was being shattered like tiny pieces of glass.

She just giggled, and soon afterwards, we were interrupted by the door opening. Glancing through the mirror to see who it was, I saw Prince Wilfred, appearing to hold something in his hand. As soon as the maid saw him, she bowed, and made her way out of the room, excusing herself. Not that it mattered, since I was already fully dressed.

"You seemed to want to make a phone call, correct? I came by to bring you a phone. If you don't mind me asking, who do you need to contact?" He sat down on the bed beside me, as we brushed fingers, taking the phone into my hand.

"Oh, just my witch of a mother. She is a terrible person, but I may as well tell her I'm alive, so the part of her that is worrying, will be relieved. Although, I don't think there's any part of her that feels concerned. Trust me, you never want to meet her." I spoke to him through a serious phone while I began to dial the numbers, before that, he began chucking, shaking his head.

"You're such a one of a kind woman. I've never met anyone like you before. You really do speak your mind." His smile while he spoke to me was kind, and the laugh he showed to me was attractive enough to make myself blush.

"I-I just like to state the facts. Don't you like to speak your mind to others? Just to let off that steam that you're dying to release? What do you do when you're agitated? Do you have people punch your pillows for you?" I joked with a giggle. He also laughed at this, surprisingly.

"It doesn't work like that, though I suppose I could have someone do that for me. I'll keep that in mind as one of your suggestions." He grinned, watching my fingers dance on the number keys on the phone.

Holding the phone up to my hear, awaiting my mother to pick up the phone, I felt my heartbeat speed up. I wonder what she would of think of me now? Would it be good or bad? Was I secretly hoping she would treat me better? Or was I expecting the expected? While the thoughts ran through my mind, I noticed Prince Wilfred stay by my side, watching my face as I held the phone up to my ear. Finally, she had answered, sparking my attention back to the phone.

"Hello? How are ya? Miss me yet you old witch?" I spoke to her, seeing Wilfred's eyes widen, and his jaw drop.

Suddenly, he grabbed the phone out of my hand as gently as possible, who knows how on earth he was so smooth with his moves, and spoke into the phone. "She doesn't mean that, miss. I don't know if you knew this or not, but she has a great sense of humour. I'm sorry if she has offended you."

"Wha-?! Hey, give me back the phone!" I stood on the bed, trying to grab the phone out of his hand, but it wouldn't budge. He kept dodging my hand, and continued to talk to her in a very clear tone, as if he was trying to make up for me. I didn't care whether he was a prince or not beyond this point. He was doing something totally unnecessary. Of course I had meant what I said! She deserved it! Damn him, and his kind personality. He just sat there, with straight posture, speaking into the phone so formally.

"Yes, yes. I understand. I will pass the message onto her. Have a wonderful day, miss."

"No! Do not have a wonderful day! Go fall into a ho-"

He covered my mouth with his other hand, so I was unable to speak. How could he remain so serious. Couldn't even break a smile? He should know that I'm nothing like him. I don't speak formally, yet, I do not treat people I dislike so kindly. No one ever liked to be nice to people they hated. But somehow, he clearly did not bother to think about that for one minute. He spoke like there wasn't a care in the world about who it was. Then, a brilliant idea came to me.

I snuck up on him, grabbing the phone from his hand. Before I could even take it away, he grabbed my wrist, pinning me down onto the bed. Trying to release myself from him, I flailed around momentarily, until I calmed down, looking at him, dead straight in his eyes. His mouth was slightly open, while I just looked at him, not speaking a word. We just looked at each other, for who knows how long. Was what I had done wrong? Maybe, since he was of higher standard than myself, I showed him a side of myself that he may have not liked. His expression was hard to read. Overall, he was a difficult man to read.

"Why...did you do that?" I whispered to him, awaiting his response. But he just kept looking at me, like he was fascinated with me. His grip on my wrists tightened, as if he was aching to say something. But no matter what, he remained silent.

No minute later, the door opened, revealing a man in a suit, who seemed surprised at the position we were in. Watching his eyes widen with surprise, he cleared his throat, as if to gesture to Prince Wilfred.

"Y-Your Highness. We must get ready for the ceremony now." He spoke, stuttering. Obviously, he was misunderstanding the entire situation. Did he think we were...? Oh my goodness, of course not.

"Yes, right away." He got off of me, not before giving me another small glance. As he reached the door, he spoke aloud to his butler. I could see a smirk forming in his face. What was he thinking?

"Before that..Claude, would you mind punching a pillow for myself later on? I need to get out some irritation." He answered, walking straight past Claude. As I broke into a laughter, holding my stomach from how hard I actually had been laughing at the situation, he walked out of the room, puzzled, as if to wonder what was going on.

And, at that exact moment, my respect for Prince Wilfred had shot up like a rocket through the air.

The party had began, as I stood behind the big doors, the ones in which I had first entered as Adelina, the commoner, with a mud stained shirt, and grass stained jeans. Now, I had been made up from head to toe, my hair was curled in ringlets, and my dress, not one single crease, flowed perfectly against my body shape. This time, I was Princess Adelina. I would be making a speech right away, supposing I would have to get used to this, I tried to control my nerves as much as possible. Right when those doors had opened, the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter all over the place.

All eyes were on me, as the doors opened, revealing a bigger crowd than ever before. Jaws dropped, and tears rolling down guest's cheeks, I felt a build up of emotions inside of me. All of these people came for me. I couldn't hide the smile that formed on my face, as I made eye contact with as many people as possible. Approaching the podium, I saw Lord Michel stand up front, along with the other princes who stood behind him. Before I knew it, my eyes met Prince Wilfred's, who just smirked at me while I approached them closer. Lord Michel reached his hand out to me, while I took it softly, helping me up onto the tall stage. This was where I had to bring out who I would become from now on. I wasn't going to be the lazy, ill mannered woman I defined myself as. That was going to change today. I wanted to show them that. As the applause stopped, I knew that was my cue.

"Hello, everyone. The honour is mine for being able to meet you all today."

Alright, Adelina. Breathe. You're doing fantastic.

"As your lost princess, the emotions that have built up inside of me are immensely high. So high, I couldn't even remember who I was before this. I had believed I was your everyday commoner. I had gotten that experience for the past 19 years of my life. If I may admit, the experience was not as bad as you would think. I advise you all to try fast food. It's quite delicious if I may say so myself."

Laughs filled the room, knowing I had been doing well. Of course I had to throw in some humour. I didn't want to sound stale, as if I was speaking in a nursing home.

"I had realized something in just this short time. I realized, that this is who I am. I was born to be Princess Adelina. I want to make you feel proud to have me as one of your future rulers. I couldn't imagine going back to the life I previously had. I always felt a part of my life was missing. Then, I had noticed, those bits and pieces that were erased from my mind, were the moments I was a Princess. Even though I had just been a child, those are memories I wish I could cherish. Though, now I know I can make ones at this current moment. Even standing here, speaking to you all, I am creating a memory. The very first one, as my new life as Princess Adelina. That part of me never left. Now, I will bring her out starting tonight. So thank you. I promise to always be here with you all, never departing. Thank you."

Was it tears rolling down from my eyes? Just to make sure, I touched my wet cheeks to confirm. Indeed it was. Looking out upon everyone, the applause and whistles had taken over the entire ballroom, making me feel even more welcomed than originally. So by this time I knew. I knew I was the lost princess. The one they ached to see again. The difficult, and unexpecting departure. Now, I promised that nothing would ever happen like that again.

I was the lost princess.


	5. Chapter 5

My meeting with my parents was an emotional one, which consisted of tight hugs, and even collapsing onto the floor together. Our embrace was warm, as if it spoke to each one of us, from being apart so long. Like it was saying how much we truly did miss each other. I never dreamed I would meet them like this. My mother's face was unable to erase out of my mind. The tears that streamed down her face were enough to start a river. My father, who could not believe I stood in front of him in that present moment was also unforgettable. Sadly, I hadn't gotten much time with them before they were dragged away, for an emergency meeting. I supposed that was common since they were rulers, although, how was that more important than meeting their own daughter. I'd admit, it shattered my heart to only spend such little time, but I knew I'd see them again. Definitely not 19 years long, that was for certain.

As I stood in the front of the ballroom, the classical music in the background felt as if it was warming my heart. I never did listen to classical music, though hearing it questioned me on why I had never considered it. Even without realizing it, I found my body sway back and forth, closing my eyes to the sweet music. Unlike those times when I was a 17 year old girl, I would blast the stereo in my room, and dance on my bed. I even remember my mother slamming on my door, telling me to shut up. Caught up in my ridiculous thoughts, I was rudely interrupted. A hand touched my shoulder, making me jump with surprise. I had just been so caught up in the moment.

"Has no one offered you a dance yet? That's quite hard to believe." Prince Wilfred spoke beside me, looking out towards the crowd. But his eyes met mine, and released a smile.

"Only one had asked me tonight. But I chose to turn him down, because he seemed drunk. Who knows what kind of moves, or his hands, would lead too. You realize how uncomfortable that would be?" I explained to him clearly. He just silently chuckled, peering at my face.

"Well then, would you do me the honour of a dance, princess?" He stood in front of me now, holding out his hand that was covered with white gloves. He was so proper, I couldn't help but giggle. If I had to be honest, it was cute. Only slightly.

"It would be odd if I said no." I spoke, grinning at him. Enveloping my hand with his, we made our way over to the middle of the dance floor. "Do you have any idea how many girls want to dance with you?"

He just grinned at me, while his hand slid to my waist, which oddly, sent a shiver down my spine. He must have sensed I was nervous since I had barely any experience in dancing in front of thousands of people. He carefully began to move along to the music, leading me. I looked down at my feet, until he took his hand off my waist momentarily, tilting my chin up to meet his gaze. His smooth fingers ran across my skin. He sure was smooth with his actions.

"Look at me. Not the ground. Keep your focus on your dance partner, or else you will lose your stepping." His bright, big, blue eyes were looking directly into my disgusting brown ones. I wouldn't call them disgusting, but compared to his, mine were like mud.

"R-Right…" was all I spoke. I heard my voice shake, but got back into the dance. I was about to ask him a stupid question, as to how he knew so much about dancing, but of course he would. He was a prince after all.

We continued to dance gracefully together, thought it was uncomfortable to look each other in the eyes the entire time, but eventually, it gradually lessened. I questioned myself if my face still appeared red. How would of he viewed that? Though at last, the dance had finished. He backed a few steps away from me, bowing elegantly. I only saw the top of his golden blonde head, and his blue eyes gaze back up at me.

"It was an honour to have this dance with you, Princess." Suddenly, he took my hand, pressing his lips to the back of it like he had done the first time he introduced himself to me.

"If it isn't too much to ask…" I leaned in towards him, whispering in his ear. "Can you just call me Adelina? I'd love to call you Wilfred if that was alright with you." When I pulled back, our faces were inches away from each other. Pulling back in surprise, he chuckled, and nodded his head slowly.

"Of course…Adelina." The way he spoke my name was in such a soft tone, it was as if it wasn't the first time he said my name alone.

"Now, doesn't that sound much friendlier?" I giggled, looking at him intently. Then, just at that moment, we gave each other a look we had never gave each other before. It was indescribable, but oddly, sent a funny feeling inside my stomach. He turned his back to me, and made his way over to the close crowd of princes', who had been all smiling with each other, except for two, who hadn't seemed to be enjoying the party at all. Unfortunately, I was no longer enjoying myself at the moment, and made my way into the side doors of the ballroom, leading into a beautiful courtyard with a big fountain, expanding over the entire area. The lights made the water shimmer, as I reached out my hand to feel the cold temperature of the water. Suddenly, I became conscious of the voices that had been very close to me. I hid behind the corner of the castle wall, to see Prince Wilfred had been speaking with Lord Michel. Why had they been outside, when there was a party going on? Leaning closer, I could make out the words they were saying. It was good I was close enough, though I had felt guilty that a royal like myself, was low enough to eavesdrop on two other royals. It reminded me of my high school days. How pathetic was I?

"There are already rumours that she and you are romantic interests Wilfred. The media is discussing it outside at this moment." Lord Michel's soft voice spoke to Wilfred with concern. Whom did he mean by her? Was he….talking about me? No, it couldn't be. I had only had a dance with him, although we did have a few discussions.

"I am aware. Convincing them that their assumptions are false is not working. For an odd reason, they won't give up on the subject." Wilfred scratched the back of his head, furrowing his eyebrows. I could tell he didn't like the idea of this rumour either. But who would? Certainly not myself.

"They are refusing to listen to the words I have delivered Zain to speak for. So I must ask you of this. I give you my deepest promise that this shall help the rumours die down for now. Will you acknowledge my idea Prince Wilfred?"

"Of course." Wilfred nodded.

Then came the words I was not expecting at all.

"I would like it if you would carry on with the false relationship with Lady Adelina."


	6. Chapter 6

Hours after the party, I was pacing back and forth in my room in Philip. My hands were wrapped around my head, right where my temples were pounding against my head. My mouth was partly open, as if I was trying to catch flies. Pretend to be in a relationship? You just couldn't do something like that! It was virtually impossible to fake a relationship with someone I did not even feel that way about. Though it was a relief it was not an arranged marriage, or I would be running to the hills, not looking a mile behind me. I couldn't leave. I was being held here until wherever I had originally lived, was ready to welcome me back after so much paperwork was being filled out, in order for me to be a future ruler, which if I had to thoroughly think completely about, scared me to death. Around people, I could act as formally as possible, but when I was alone, it was as if I was a completely different person. I wonder if Prince Wilfred was the same way? As I think back to the room incident, I wouldn't think he would do something like that if he was afraid of ruining his image. Collapsing onto my back, I closed my eyes as I fell onto the bed. Sighing, I soon heard the sound of a small knock on my door.

"May I come in?" A voice spoke from outside the door.

I responded, giving them permission to enter. "Sure."

It was Wilfred, only wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie. How could he look so formal, without even trying to appear formal? Finding myself getting caught up in his appearance, he chuckled, seating himself beside me on the bed.

"Are you admiring me?" He joked, peering closely into my face from a safe distance. Unlike last time when he had pinned me down.

"Y-You wish." I pushed his arm playfully, looking away from him. I was hoping the blush on my cheeks wasn't that noticeable.

It was silent, and I swore you could hear my heartbeat through the empty atmosphere. I turned back towards him, to see his was still glancing at me. Cocking my head to the side, he smiled kindly at me, and stood back up.

"If you do not wish my company, I will make my way out." He sounded somewhat disappointed as he walked towards the door.

Soon, I found my body shoot up from the bed, grabbing onto the sleeve of his shirt to prevent him from exiting the room. He looked back at me, with wide eyes. He seemed surprised by my sudden action, and to be fair, so was I. Realizing I was looking at him with pleading eyes was the most embarrassing thing.

"W-Wait. You…don't have to leave. I'm just awkward with situations like this. I never did socialize with others, so hearing you actually talking to me is something I…um…enjoy." I spit the last word out shyly, looking down at the ground.

He responded by coming closer to me, tilting my chin up with his index finger cushioning under my chin, and his thumb resting upon it. I returned his gaze as he did this, but remembering the talk I heard with him and Lord Michel made me feel awkward all of a sudden.

"You're so unique. Though I have never seen this side of you before, so it interests me." I felt his breath tickle against my face.

"Heh." I giggled, looking back up at him. "Are you saying I interest you?"

Why do I keep flirting with him so casually? Or was I even flirting at all? It's like the words just slip out of my mouth. But I had to keep acting civil. I couldn't let it bother me as much as it was. If I had just mentioned it, he would know I was eavesdropping on him when I should not have. He must have noticed the worry in my face, and released his hand from my chin, and looked back at me normally.

"Is there something worrying you? If you would not like to tell me-"

"I can't do this! I'm sorry!" I interrupted, turning my back towards him. I looked down, biting my bottom lip, not believing I had just spit out the words. I had no choice. It was aggravating me to the point where I could not hide it from him anymore. I could feel his confusion behind me, but he just spoke calmly, as if nothing had just happened.

"What are you talking about?" He asked puzzled. I turned around to look at him, revealing a worrisome look. Like he had done something wrong, but his eyes had a hint of coldness in them.

"I…I heard what you and Lord Michel were speaking about. I was in the courtyard during that time as well. How the media is supposing we are in a relationship just because we had danced together, and you had planted a kiss on the back of my hand, they automatically assume something is happening between us! It makes me so irritated! Can you not be friends with someone who is of the opposite gender without people assuming you two are dating? I don't understand this whole royal thing! Is it going to be like this forever? Having my personal relationships be dug out of me? It's affecting you too! I don't want you to get involved in my problems. So please. I can't do something like this. They will just keep meddling if we do show them we are dating. I don't care what they say! I'm going to continue to speak with you like a normal human being! They can think we are dating all they want, because I surely will not-"

Wilfred silenced me by throwing his arms around me in comfort. His hand rested at the back of my head, as it rested on his shoulder forcefully. Wide eyed and surprised, I looked back at him as best as I could, to see he was looking straight ahead. Before I knew it, I was grasping onto his back tightly, realizing I was pouring out tears. The stress had finally hit me, and the pressure of everything was leaking out. Sobbing in his arms, he just patted my back in comfort. His arms were warm and secure. I felt safe in them.

"I'm sorry. I'll do my best to ensure you don't get involved in anything that will put pressure on you. You don't deserve this."

"W-Wilfred…" I whispered through my tears, seeing I was getting his shirt all wet from my tears. Giggling realizing this, I pulled away from him, though his hands still rested on my back, and my hands were also still wrapped around him.

"I want us to be friends. Does that sound like a good deal for you?" I kindly smiled at him, while his eyes wandered around the room, as if he was thinking deeply about something. A few moments later, he gave a smile, and a quiet chuckle.

"For now, of course." He spoke softly, and headed towards the door, looking back at me before closing the door behind him. "Good night Adelina." He said before exiting my room.

For now? So did he mean this was only temporary? I hadn't known what he meant by that, but I suppose I would find out someday what he meant. All that mattered was that he agreed with me. It made me happier than anything, even though I was acting like a little 14 year old girl. But when was I not? Yet again, I needed to remind myself of maturity.

"Good night. Wilfred." I whispered, knowing the door separated the two of us. But that didn't hide the fact that I was smiling to myself.

The only words that echoed in my head were "For now".

**Meeh, I feel like I need to make these chapters longer. OKAY, starting today, I will make each chapter possibly around 2000 words long, or slightly lower if I can. :3 I have a lot planned for this story, so I hope you enjoy it so far. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Now, you work from the outside in when you are eating your meal. The main course is always the outmost fork. You can remember this by the order your meal is served."

I was being given princess lessons for the very first time, and to be frank, it was startling due to all the facts and rules being thrown into my face. Zain, who was assigned by Lord Michel to visit us at Philip castle, was doing his best to teach me the basics, although I did release a few sighs. He had noticed I was trying as hard as I could, since this was not normal for an ex commoner like myself. But I suppose I never was really a commoner, since I hadn't even known about my royal status. Now since I had, it was a lot more challenging than I originally thought. What made it more nerve-wracking was Wilfred leaning against the entrance to the dining room, studying my every action. The smirk on his face wouldn't diminish. I would occasionally glance over at him, giving a slight glare. He just chuckled, and continued to watch me.

"S-So this one?" I reached my fingers out to the very last fork, looking up at Zain, who was writing down something in a journal. I was guessing it was to give detail on how my lessons were going, and how I was progressing. I hoped it was positive things.

"Yes! You are correct. You have mastered cutlery for dining. Tomorrow we will go over dancing lessons in the ballroom. I hope to see you then, your highness." He bowed towards me, and as he headed over to the exit, he bowed towards Wilfred. "Thank you for allowing the Princess to stay at your castle. Lord Michel had wanted me to pass that message onto you. Good day to both of you." Those were his last words as he left the dining room.

Slumping down into my chair, I shut my eyes, letting out a sigh, louder than I initially thought. I heard laughter approach me closer, opening one eye to see Wilfred looking down at me. "I never would have thought you would be tired over a collection of forks. You truly are odd."

"It isn't just the forks. It's everything. The dancing lessons, my posture, which is actually very good, and…well…no forget it. I should not be complaining to you. If you'll excuse me." I got up from the chair walking to the exit and up to my room. Then I felt a hand grasp onto my wrist. Shooting my eyes back, I saw Wilfred looking back at me.

"Would you like me to assist you?" He asked, smiling down at me. Our faces were inches apart, but we hadn't' seemed to focus on that. "You are not confident on your dancing correct? I remember how you had been so tense during our dance."

I remembered the ball, and nodded my head slowly, as if rethinking the whole situation. I had seemed to trip over my own feet a few times, and then I released a giggle before agreeing to his kind offer. It would be better than not knowing how to dance at all, and continue to embarrass myself in front of so many people who had worshiped me. "It was pretty bad, wasn't it?"

"Not so much bad, but more you had been puzzled. Come." He ordered, walking out of the room ahead of me. Standing behind him so he couldn't see me, I found myself smile before catching up to him.

Arriving in the big ballroom, the marble flooring was blinding due to how clean it had been. Every inch of the room was exquisite, as if you could see your own reflection in all of the walls and floor. It was almost as gorgeous as the one at Nobel Michel. Standing right in the middle of the ballroom, I didn't realize that Wilfred was standing in front of me, awaiting my hand for a dance.

"Claude. Please assist us with some music." He requested the music in such a soft manner; it made my heart pound a bit. He must be used to dancing with so many elegant women here; it made me a little bit nervous. As he held out his hand to me, he noticed my hand tremble as I took his. He chuckled, and looked at me with kind eyes. I always felt drawn into his blue eyes as soon as I looked into them.

"Don't be nervous. Like I had stated before, look at me." His face turned serious at this point, while his hand slid to my waist.

"I am looking at you." I muttered, as if I was completely zoning out by looking at him. Oddly, my pulse was speeding up while I felt his hand hold my waist.

"Good. Stay like this." He spoke back to me, smiling.

Truthfully, I did want to stay like this for some reason. Looking at him like this made me feel an odd sensation. Being able to see my reflection in his eyes, that were quite concentrated, I felt my cheeks burn up. Now I had to focus. The music began, as I followed Wilfred's lead. Biting my bottom lip, I continued to look up at him, as he made sure I was concentrating on our dance. He changed the position of our hands, which our fingers were now entwined. Making our way around the ballroom as gracefully as flowers blowing in the warm wind, I felt a big smile form onto my face. While he looked at me, I saw that my smile must have been contagious, and he smiled warmly as well.

"I told you. Concentration on the dance is very helpful. You're doing excellent Adelina." He spoke softly through his smile, giving my hand a squeeze. I squeezed back, while nodding my head.

"It's just because you're a well suited dance partner for me. Just because by now, I'm used to it." I said, still smiling at him. Then the music had stopped, and our bodies stopped, still holding onto the position we were while dancing. His hand on my waist didn't vanish, nor did our hands wrapped together.

We gazed at each other for a long time, or what it seemed like, and soon he pulled away. Taking my hand in his, he pressed his lips to the back of my hand. He knelt down on one knee, and looked up at me, with a calm expression.

"It was an honour, Princess." His voice was quiet, as if he was whispering, and stood back up, turning his back to exit the ballroom.

Looking down at the hand he had pressed his warm lips against, I brought it up to my chest, closing my eyes. The corners of my lips rose, and before I realized it, I called out his voice.

"Wilfred!" I raised my voice, and he turned back to look at me, expressionless. I began to speak again. "If it is alright with you…would you do this with me again? Another time I mean?" My heart pounded as I said these words, and a smile soon formed on his face.

"Well then. Would you like to accompany me as my date to the party at Nobel Michel tomorrow night?"

I hadn't known if I misheard him, but my body jerked to the word "Date". Me? He had wanted me to be his date? I had never been romantically involved with a boy, except for one time in high school where I had liked a boy, and he told me he liked me back. But it turned out, he had a girlfriend at the time, and I dumped him like a pile of garbage. Which I suppose he was, or I could refer him to that. Caught up in my thoughts, I realized Wilfred was standing right in front of me, placing his hand on my cheek.

"May I have an answer? Or are you figuring out a way to reject me as kindly as possible?" He grinned, looking right at me.

"O-Of course not! No! I mean, of course I'm not figuring out a way to reject you, but uh, yes! Yes, I would love to be your date!"

What on earth was wrong with me? Mumbling a bunch of nonsense, he laughed, removing his hand from my cheek. It was warm where his hand was, as I raised my hand to touch my cheek.

"I am looking deeply forward to it. I shall go attend to some personal matters, so excuse me." He made his way out of the ballroom, and hadn't looked back once. It made me wonder if he truly was happy to have me as his company tomorrow.

I looked around to see I was now alone in the ballroom. Placing my hands on both of my cheeks, I could not hide the smile on my face as I exited the room, and peeked outside to see if it was alright for me to go for a walk in the town. But I was soon blinded by a rampage of cameras flashing outside the castle walls, calling out my name. Slamming the door quickly, I rested my back against the door, letting out a sigh. For a moment, I thought my freedom was vanishing. But I knew this was officially my life now. I had to accept my fate.

"Princess Adelina. Your parents are on the phone. They wish to speak with you." Claude approached me, holding out a telephone. Grabbing it with a thank you nod, I brought the phone up to my ear.

"Mom! Oh Mom, I miss you already! When can I come home?" I exclaimed, clinging onto the phone harder. I heard her soft giggle, as she spoke. I still wasn't used to hearing her voice. The queen I would see on television, crying her eyes out every year over her lost daughter, was my mother. I wasn't used to it yet.

"My beautiful princess! Your father and I miss you so much! Not quite yet my love. The media are all over you. It hasn't been long since your return, and they are in need of some information. I promise, we shall be together soon. I love you so much."

I felt my heart ache while speaking to her, as I held back tears. My bottom lip began to quiver, but I swallowed hard, trying to vanish the lump in my throat. I wanted to see them so very soon.

"Wilfred is being very nice to me. I appreciate him letting me stay here. Mom, he's the kindest person I have ever met. Though he can look cold at times, his heart is warm."

Before I knew it, I was speaking so highly of Wilfred, my mother was laughing on the other line, which caused me to catch myself, and found myself blushing. I shook my head, as if to clear the thoughts that cluttered my mind.

"Oh? Am I sensing a feeling of love? Has my daughter fallen in love with the crown prince of Philip? I wonder how your father would feel.." Her voice was humorous and teasing, which caused me raise my voice, but in an embarrassed way. How could she say something so casually?!

"N-No, of course not! I-I am… not in love with him at all! I just respect him! But. If I had loved him..wait, no, what am I babbling about?!" I paused between my words, realizing I was shouting. Covering my mouth with the hand that was not holding the phone, my eyes wandered around my surroundings, making sure no one had heard me, especially Wilfred.

"I am just teasing. It makes me happy to know you are so comfortable with him. I called you to make sure you are safe. Now I must go to some arrangements. I will speak to you soon my future queen." Her voice was like so comforting, I could listen to her speak to me all day. I loved her so much, and I had only met her once. But she was my mother. Of course I already loved her.

"Yes. Goodbye mother."

I heard the click of the phone on the other end, as I ended the call afterwards. Thinking about her words, I began to feel hot again. Pushing away the thoughts, I headed upstairs to my room, until suddenly, a figure caught my eye. At the bottom stair was Wilfred, with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. His face was still, then my eyes widened. My heart felt as if it was going to pound out of my chest. Had he…just heard my conversation with my mother?!

I didn't know what would happen beyond this point.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood there in shock, jaw open, as my hands rose to cover my mouth. Had he heard everything I just said? Was he hurt by that? But why should he? It's not like he loved me, nor did I love him, so why would I believe there was a reason for him to be upset? Speaking after a break of silence, my voice quivered.

"I-I thought you had um, business to take care of?" My fingers twirled together, my gaze refusing to meet his. I could sense he was looking at me, until I heard him begin to snicker, which eventually turned into a laugh.

"W-What's so funny?! What makes this situation so hilarious? Now, if you'll excuse me, Wilfred." I walked past him up the stairs, until he gently pulled me back, so I fell into his arms. His hand cradled my lower back, while my hands had ended up on his chest. Looking back at him, astonished, I furrowed my brows.

"Are you embarrassed on what I had just heard you say?" His tone was the first time he had sounded mischievous, when I had never even known he had that side to him. Was this whom he was when he wasn't putting on an act for everyone? Was I experiencing the real Wilfred? It fascinated me in a way.

"W-Why should I?" That had been all that I could come up with as a response. I was right. I had nothing to be embarrassed about, although the last part where I said it was possible to fall in love with him came to mind, and I immediately turned away, as if to tell myself how stupid I was to say that.

He released his grip, and the corners of his mouth had still been raised into a smirk. As he was about to open his mouth, Claude approached us, with a stern look as usual. He bowed, and opened his mouth.

"Excuse me, your highness's. Prince Wilfred, there is a phone call from Prince Edward waiting for you in the office. And for you, Princess Adelina, Zain has apologized, and is unable to make it for your princess lessons due to the party tonight. He hopes you understand."

"That's not a problem at all! Thank you Claude." I looked at him with calm eyes, as he nodded to clear things up with me. His gaze shot back to Wilfred, who had already been heading up the stairs, but not before calling out to me one last time before leaving.

"I shall await for your company tonight, Adelina." His tone had returned formally, as he bowed to me before leaving. I just nodded, while giving them both a kind smile.

Heading up to my room, I was surprised by a beautiful, bright colored dress that would stand out in any room you could possibly be in. The bottom part had a light to dark effect, resulting in a deep red on the top ruffles, next it transitioned to orange, and finally, a light shade of orange. It was full, taking up half of my bed. It was if it could flow in the wind so elegantly. Holding it up to me, I approached the full body mirror next to my dresser, my eyes glittering from the stunning dress, I hadn't realized a note had fallen to the ground along with it. Raising one eyebrow, I picked it up, and opened it to see it was addressed to me. The sender was who I suspected. Wilfred.

"_Adelina,_

_I had seen this dress and thought of the idea of you wearing it tonight. I look forward to seeing the elegance you will bring out of this dress."_

_~Wilfred._

I tightened my hands around the letter, and even though it had been short, it gave me butterflies. He thought of me when he saw this dress? Had that meant I was on his mind a lot? What the hell am I thinking? He must be like this to all women he is friends with. But somehow, I felt this time, it was different. As I gazed a longer time at the dress, I slid off my clothes, and stepped into the dress as carefully as I could, trying not to damage any of the ruffles. I felt how heavy this dress actually was, but it didn't bother me. Turning around, I looked at myself in the mirror. My mouth opened slightly, and soon transformed into a smile. I giggled a bit, and found myself twirling around the room. This dress suited my personality, and I hoped he knew that before I figured it out. I just imagined how it would look with my hair done with it.

It made me look forward to attending this dance with Wilfred.

* * *

><p>I had arrived at Nobel Michel alone, and as soon as I did, camera's surrounded me, yet again, making me almost blind. Being covered by a bodyguard, Zain had come running up to me, and took over. He held his arm out for me, as I was bombarded with questions I hadn't payed any attention to. As we got into Nobel Michel, Zain released me, and looked concerned.<p>

"Are you alright, your highness?" He asked me, while bowing shortly after.

"Yes, but I think one day I'll go blind from all the light in my face. " I joked, looking up at him while giggling. It caused him to smile.

"If I may say, you look very beautiful tonight." He looked straight forward while speaking, as we headed to the ballroom.

I thanked him graciously, making our way to the ballroom. I had a sense of déjà vu, mainly because of the last time I had been here was not so long ago, and I had delivered my first speech. My appearance had still been a shock to many people, but I knew eventually, it would die down. As the doors to the ballroom opened for me, I let out a nervous sigh to myself, walking into the ballroom with my head held high.

Fixing the hem on my dress, I looked around for Wilfred nervously, seeing all eyes had been glued onto me, and whispers filled the room, along with the occasional gasps. The only gazes I caught were the other princes', who had been over with the champagne, of course. Shyly, due to the fact I had never associated with them, I approached them with a smile on my face.

"Good evening. Have you seen Wilfred?" I curtsied at them, while looking up.

They saw me, and before I knew it, my hand was taken a hold of, and I turned to see Prince Roberto, looking directly at me with a cheerful look on his face. I peered over his shoulder, to see they were studying my dress with shock. I was worried it would be a bit too much.

"Wilfred's got himself a prize huh?" Prince Roberto announced to the other princes, still having my hand in his.

"What? Wilfred and I are not-"

"Are you saying Wilfred hasn't made a move on a cutie like you? Can I steal you away then?" He spoke again. I sighed at his words, and just shook my head. But I couldn't help but giggle at his silliness. That was what we had in common, but his flirting was far away from what I would do. "Or would you dance with me instead?"

The other princes sighed at his responses, making me think it was his usual attitude. I glanced over them with a look as if to ask what on earth I should do, but instead, they started laughing at me. Especially Prince Keith, who had been looking at me as if I was actually Prince Roberto's toy.

"Well…I suppose one dance won't hurt." I smiled at him, accepting his offer.

As he started guiding me to the dance floor, I felt a strong grip pull me away, and come between Prince Roberto and I. Seeing who it was, it was Wilfred, taking my hand in place of Prince Roberto's.

"Aww, Wills you ruined everything. You didn't come claim Adelina, and I thought maybe I could have some fun with her instead." He pouted his lip playfully, and winked at me.

"Do not call me that. Second of all, Adelina is not yours. She's mine for tonight. I'm sure there are plenty of other women for you to dance with." His tone suddenly turned cold, as did his gaze. I had never seen him like that.

He seemed overly protective of me all of a sudden, and took me away from Prince Roberto. I looked up at him, questioning why on earth he would do something like that. He just squeezed my hand, and pulled me into the position as if we were about to dance.

"Please…do not go dancing with other men. Especially him." I could have sworn his cheeks tinted a soft shade of pink, and I giggled due to how cute it had been.

"Are you jealous?" I kept laughing, and poked his cheek with my index finger. He seemed surprised by my sudden action, and tightened his grip around my waist. He pulled me in tighter, but his eyes remained serious and cold.

"You promised to be my date tonight. Not his, nor anyone's. I expect you to keep your promises with me." He sounded hurt, and his gaze was still cold and indifferent. My eyes opened a bit wider, then I whispered in his ear something I thought would embarrass him even more.

"Don't worry. You're the only one I'd ever want to dance with." I grinned at him, but then realized, what I had said, was actually true.

"I'm glad." He wasn't shy about it, instead, smiled brightly at me.

Then before I knew it, we were dancing together. My eyes were glued on his like usual, but suddenly, his face appeared to be focusing on something in his head. He stopped dancing, and guided me by the hand, out of the ballroom.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking up at him.

He didn't respond, instead, walked right out of Nobel Michel with my hand still in his. His pace picked up a bit, and we started running together, hand in hand. Shortly, a voice yelled out towards Wilfred.

"Your Highness! Where do you think you're going? You must stay at the party!" It was Claude, yelling angrily out towards Wilfred, who completely ignored his request. Instead, he kept running further and further away from the castle.

I knew what we were doing was bad, but I felt an odd rush from this. We continued to run, and the next thing I know, I was giggling like a fool. He looked down at me, just grinning.

"So now will you answer my question?" I chuckled, as we made eye contact while running. His hand squeezed mine, and looked back ahead.

"I wanted to spend some time alone with you. Are you alright if we stay at a hotel for the night momentarily?"

A hotel? Did he mean we would be spending the night together? Nothing like that would surely happen, but the idea made me feel flushed. At the same time, I wanted to make this an unforgettable night. Letting go of his hand, I stopped in front of him, with both my hands outstretched.

"What is it?" He seemed puzzled at my sudden action, but what he didn't realize is I knew exactly how to have a good time. I was a commoner before after all.

"Are you prepared to live tonight as a commoner? Because I have a perfect night sorted out already." I leaned closer into his face, as if pressuring him to expect the unexpected.

He seemed hesitant, but a smile soon formed on his face, releasing a small chuckle. He placed his hand on my cheek, as I gave him a mischievous grin.

"I suppose so, yes."

He didn't know what was ahead of him.

**WOO, bringing out the rebellious side of Wilfred that we never really got to see in BMP XD. Next chapter is going to involve a lot of romance, so stay tuned. I wanted to sort of change Wilfred's personality from what I believed would be his rebellious side, since Adelina is such a rebel herself. Seeing how he would experience her lifestyle got me writing a really fun chapter. Stay tuned, and I'm glad you're enjoying. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

I brought Wilfred into my old house that was only a few minutes away, due to the fact that my mother was never home during this time. It was the perfect place to show him where I lived all these years. Feeling a bit nervous having him step foot in my house, my heart began to race at the idea of his reaction. Pulling out the spare key from underneath the door mat, I winked at him as if thinking I was some master thief. His brows furrowed, and placed his hand on the knob.

"I don't approve of this. It's trespassing."

"No, not really. I still legally live here remember? It's not like my mother would care anyway. She would probably fall to the ground in shock if she found out the prince of Philip stepped foot in her house.

I could tell it made him feel slightly better, due to the fact he took his hand off the knob, allowing me to enter. I pulled his hand, as he looked around shocked, as if he had never been in a regular house before.

"The lost princess lived here?" He looked down on his feet, to see an empty alcohol bottle. Most likely left there by my mother. He hadn't seemed to make a big deal out of it, which made me slightly relieved.

"Unfortunately, yes. My mother was a crazy alcoholic. One minute, I'm going to change. I'll put the dress in my closet and sneak by another day to pick it up."

Wilfred stepped out of my room, closing the door behind me. I slipped off the beautiful colourful gown, and hung it on a hanger in my closet. Browsing around for easy to run in clothes, I was in undergarments, looking for another casual dress. Finally, I found a baby pink dress, that did up at the back of my neck. It was an elegant bow, and the dress ended just above the knee. Looking at myself in the full body mirror one last time, I exited the room. As soon as I did, Wilfred gazed at me, a smile forming on his face.

"I think I like this part of you better." He looked down at me, smiling. He reached out for my chest, and untucked a ruffle that had been folded into the sleeve.

"The commoner Adelina? You really like her much better?"

"I don't judge on such a thing. I believe we are all equal as human beings. Don't you?" He answered sternly.

I wasn't expecting such strong words out of him, but they caused my heart to flutter. This was what I wanted him to see tonight. How I lived. Where I woke up every day. It made me wonder how he would be as a commoner. Just a regular Wilfred. But I liked him as he was. His prince status hadn't mattered to me. I found myself studying him. His long eyelashes and his bright blue eyes. His slightly pale skin, and his regular still look. Why was my heart beating so fast just by looking at him like this? He must have caught me gazing at him, and turned to face me.

"What is it?" He asked, as if I actually had something to say. Feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, I turned away from him, but my face was brought back to look directly at him. He caught his actions, and pulled his hand away from my face. His gaze dropped, as if ashamed of his movements.

It was an awkward silence now, both of us moving over to the sofa. But something caught his eye before that, walking over to the table nearby the cream coloured sofa. I glanced over, to see he was looking at a picture of me when I was younger. My eyes were closed, giving a cheerful smile to the camera. Seeing this, he chuckled, and looked at me straight after, studying me closely. Picture in his hand, he moved closer to me, holding the photograph close to my face, as if studying my features back and forth. His eyes rapidly moved from myself and the picture.

"You're still beautiful as you had been as a child. The transformation is quite amazing." He placed the picture back onto the table, and soon after, cradled my face in his hands. His face turned still, I knew he wasn't teasing this time. He spoke my name softly. "Adelina."

My heart was pounding loud enough to hear through the empty house. Our gaze was locked on each other, my hands resting on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat, which caused me to blush. His face moved closer to me, and oddly, I didn't resist.

"May I…" He spoke, and then ended his words. He pulled his face away from mine, and looked down at the ground. "No. Never mind. Please forget what I just said."

I felt myself get angry on how often he hid his true feelings. He never wanted to speak what was on his mind. This was the whole point of taking him to my house. To see who he really was. Not remaining to hide himself from me. Pushing myself away from his embrace, I gave him an annoyed look.

"Why do you do that? Hide yourself from me? I've shown you everything about me except for…erm… anyways! That doesn't matter! What matters is that I want to see the real you! B-Because I'm interested in seeing Wilfred. The real him. I've only seen a little bit of him, so I want to see who you really are. Please." It sounded as if I was begging. I sounded pathetic, and caught myself by covering my hand over my big, loud mouth.

He looked at me, astonished, his mouth slightly parted. He soon smiled warmly at me. That was the smile I liked to see the most from him. He was distant for a moment before this, but now, he seemed to be different. Our moment was ruined by a call on his cell phone, and as soon as he saw the name, he looked at the phone tiresome.

"What is it? Do we need to go back?" I asked him, but he remained silent. He approached the front door, as if in a rush. He motioned for me to follow him, which I did. I gazed at my house for one last time, but made a sudden decision. He noticed me run back into the house, and questioned me. "Did you forget something?"

"Uh, no, no, I just need to double check something." I lied, stealing the photograph of my younger self off the table, knowing my mother had no use for that anymore. Hiding it as best as I could, I followed behind Wilfred. We were walking in the opposite direction of Nobel Michel. Wasn't it my job to lead him tonight? I shrugged it off, letting him decide the rest. It was enough that he was breaking the rules by

He automatically reached for my hand, as we walked down the road hand in hand. It felt natural, as if we were a regular couple. But we weren't. What was this feeling stirring inside of me? He made me feel so comfortable. I couldn't act like this at all when I was with other people. Without realizing it, I squeezed his hand tightly. Without looking at me, he responded by doing the same, lacing his fingers through mine. His smooth fingertips ran against the back of my hand, causing a warm shiver down my spine. He stopped in front of a tall building, that was fancier than anything I've ever seen before. Stepping into the glamourous hotel, we were welcomed by staff holding the doors open for us, as if expecting our visit. I glanced over at Wilfred from the side, whom had his usual serious look on his face. I remained silent, while he walked over to the front counter.

"Please assist me and this lady to one of your best rooms." His tone was calm and collected, speaking formally to the front desk clerk. His eyes widened, as he questioned us both.

"You wouldn't be Prince Wilfred and Princess Adelina, would you? M-My highnesses, it is our pleasure! Here is the room key. Allow your stay on us." His tone shook, while his hand reached over the counter to hand Wilfred the key. His hand trembled while he looked at us, and I merely giggled.

Giving him a thank you nod, we went into the elevator, which had mirrors surrounding the entire walls. It was glittering inside the elevator as well. I was thrown back, but I supposed I should be used to the glamour by now. As the door shut, Wilfred's eyes wavered, as if hiding something from me. He made eye contact with me, and spoke at last.

"Claude will not stop contacting me on our location. This hotel is secure, so I assumed it would be best to get away for one night. Besides, hadn't you wanted to see my true colors so badly?" He smirked, moving closer to me. I was eventually backed into the wall, while his hand rested on the mirror as if to block me from escaping.

"S-Stop that…Your actions are so casual. It's hard to take them seriously. Do you do this to mess with me?" I sighed, avoiding his gaze.

"Why would I mess around with something like that?" He seemed hurt by my comment, and I escaped into a small laughter. Something about that appeared cute to me.

The elevator dinged, and I noticed we were on the top floor of the hotel. So basically, the penthouse. He took my hand, and walked to the hotel room we were staying in for the night. As he slid the hotel key into the door, it opened with a click, as he held the door open for me graciously, as a gentleman would. Of course, he was one. Sitting on the table was a bottle of champagne, and two glasses. Also, a bowl of strawberries. But there was only one flaw. A single bed caught my eye. My heart fluttered at the idea of us sharing a bed together. I didn't want to ask him, so I avoided the thought. He walked over to the table of champagne, opening the bottle. I joined him, plucking a strawberry out of the bowl. Sitting down on the sofa, I plopped the strawberry into my mouth, tasting the sweetness. Wilfred noticed this, and chuckled.

"You're so cute." He spoke, putting our champagne glasses on the table.

"I suppose you would be cute by eating a strawberry as well?" I teased, taking another strawberry out of the glass bowl, and handing it to him. "Eat it."

"Feed it to me." He didn't seem to be joking, as his mouth slightly parted, as if expecting me to feed it to him.

I hesitantly put the strawberry into his mouth, but not all at once. He took one small bite, and I felt butterflies in my stomach as I watched him. It was cute. As he took another bite, his eyes made contact with mine, and we both blushed.

"Y-Yeah…It was cute." I muttered, as he pulled me into his arms. Surprised by his sudden action, I looked back at him, but it was impossible due to his hand gently pressing my face into his shoulder.

Involuntary, I wrapped my arms around him, as our bodies were both warm. My heart was pounding extremely loud, and suddenly, he pulled me back, still holding me in his arms. He looked down at me, our faces closer than they have ever been before. Was he going to kiss me? I was going to let him kiss me, which was odd. Closing my eyes automatically, I felt his lips touch my cheek, and I opened my eyes in surprise.

"Were you expecting something else?" He teased, smiling kindly at me. It was warm where his lips touched, now that my cheeks were even hotter.

"N-No, Of course not! D-Don't be so full of yourself." I playfully pushed him, as we distanced ourselves from each other, and drank the champagne in silence. I knew I was lying, but I couldn't say that.

Then it struck me. As I drank this glass of champagne with Wilfred, my true feelings kicked me right in the gut of my stomach. Gazing down at the ground, I felt the feeling I never thought I would ever have for someone. I was in love. I had fallen head over heels in love with Prince Wilfred. This was the real feelings I didn't want to admit, or pull out of me. It was time I told myself I loved him. That dream, and the feelings I felt around him were the signs.

I told myself to stop, but it was impossible.


	10. Chapter 10

I felt warmth around me in the middle of the night. It was good warmth. I knew it wasn't the just the blanket, because it spread throughout my whole body, sending Goosebumps down my entire arms. My eyes fluttered open, to see it was 2am. The night sky crept through the hotel curtains. I always loved waking up in the middle of the night, due to the fact it gave me a chance to enjoy the dark, nighttime more. Turning to my side, I saw Wilfred sleeping beside me, which surprised me at first, but I didn't want to wake him up. It turned out he was the warmth I felt. His arms were wrapped around me tightly, and a sleeping smile was on his face. I felt shy being with him like this, but not as much as I used to. Before I loved him, I meant. Brushing the hair away from his face, he let out a soft moan, sending butterflies into my stomach. Closing my eyes to pretend to be asleep, I felt his soft fingertips brush against my cheek. Opening one eye, I peeked to see if he was still sleeping. Was he doing this all in his sleep? Is this how he always slept? Relieved to know he didn't feel my actions, I whispered close to his face, something I would never say to him if he was awake.

"Wilfred…I've fallen in love with you." I whispered as softly as I could. "I've fallen in love with the way you treat me. The way you act like everything's going to be alright. There's not a trouble in your mind is there?" I was talking to myself now, as I looked at his sleeping face. Deciding to go back to sleep, I fell back asleep in his warm arms. The arms I wish I could stay in forever.

* * *

><p>The smell of something sweet filled my nose, as I awoke to the smell. Seeing Wilfred was no longer beside me, I looked around the room for him, to see him standing across from the bed. A smile was formed on his face, while he approached me, and reached his hands out. He fixed my hair which must have been a complete mess. Pulling up the covers to hide my embarrassing face, he chuckled, and sat on the bed.<p>

"No. You do not have to hide. You are extra beautiful in the mornings." He said it so casually yet again, it made my heart race. "I have ordered some room service. I apologize, but we have to leave right after this. I hope you do not think I am rushing you."

"U-Uh, no, that's fine. I wanted to leave afterwards anyway." I spoke, slipping out of bed. He sat beside me as I began to eat, and while eating I realized he had specifically ordered pancakes with strawberries on them. Icing sugar was sprinkled on top, surrounding my taste buds with sweetness. Glancing at him, as if to ask the meaning of it, he just laughed.

"Really? Strawberry pancakes? Should I have expected you to do something crazy like this?" I spoke, slipping a sugar covered strawberry into my mouth.

"I had thought you liked strawberries?" He questioned, as he watched me eat my pancakes. It made me a bit shy to eat, but I tried my hardest to ignore it. Seeing he wasn't eating, I cocked an eyebrow, and decided to ask him.

"If you like strawberries as much as I do, I believe you should be eating them yourself." I said, pushing my plate towards him. He just ignored my action, and reached out to touch my mouth.

"You have icing sugar all over your bottom lip." He spoke softly, brushing his index finger over my lip, to dust it off. But he didn't take it off. He left his finger there, and looked at me with a deep gaze. My heart began to race, as I returned his gaze back. "It appears you do not know the proper way to eat a strawberry, princess."

"I suppose I don't." I muttered, pushing his hand away from my lip, seeing I was getting caught up in his gaze. "We should get going." I stood up from the table, until his body shot up, pulling me in by the waist.

"Adelina." He whispered closely to my face. His eyes were looking down at my lips, where the icing sugar had just been. Shocked by his sudden movement, I had my hands by my sides, not even attempting to return his embrace.

"I've always remembered our promise. I hope you do too." His eyes looked saddened, as if trying to tell me something. A promise? I hadn't known what he was talking about. He noticed my confused look, and pulled away, avoided my gaze.

"Let us be on our way then." He spoke, holding open the hotel door for me to exit.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

"_Now, Now, Adelina! You must play nice with the others! We do not throw sand at young Prince Wilfred!" Adelina's mother yelled out to her, while standing next to the butlers._

"_But he took my shovel!" Adelina exclaimed, sitting next to Wilfred on the night sky beach. Wilfred, in surprise, he looked at the shovel, and handed it back to the young princess. Dusting his clothes off, he stood up, and bowed to the little girl._

"_I-I'm sorry princess! I did not mean to take your shovel. I thought it was mine."_

_Adelina looked up at him with flushed cheeks. Her emotions soon turned into a mostly cheerful one, like she always had been. She could never be mad at Wilfred, since he was her only true friend. Even though they were only three years old, they felt as if they had been friends for a long time. Adelina took young Wilfred's hand, and began running into the farther part of the beach. Footsteps were heard behind them, assuming it was both of their butlers._

"_Hurry! They're catching up!" Adelina squeezed Wilfred's hand as their little legs took them as far as they could. Wilfred wasn't sure on where she was taking him. She knew this beach as her own. It wasn't a shock, due to the multiple times she had been on this beach._

"_Adelina! Where are we going? Are you sure we will not get lost?" Wilfred was breathing heavily from the fast pace._

_Adelina didn't respond. Her feet stopped above a tall mountain like hill, looking down upon the entire ocean. You could see the moon's light sparkling in the water, as well as the tiny stars that surrounded it. The green grass below their feet was warm. Looking down to see if they had caught up, Adelina breathed a sigh of relief, and threw herself down onto the ground, stretched out._

"_I wanted to bring you to my secret spot. I've never brought anyone up here! Hehe! Isn't it so beautiful? It makes me feel even more like a princess!" Adelina was smiling while speaking, it made Wilfred smile too. He remained standing, until Adelina shot her body up, and stood beside Wilfred, looking down on the scenery._

"_I'm scared, Wilfred. Momma said there's this woman who is after me. I don't know who she is, but she said that they should be prepared for something exciting. What does that mean? What have I done? I feel really bad." Adelina held back tears while looking down at the beautiful ocean. "She said I'm going to be taken away."_

_Wilfred knew this already. It was circling around the entire country. A lady was threatening to kidnap the princess once she had reached 3 ½ years of age. Which she already was. It was no surprise she was scared. She felt as if she had done something wrong to deserve this. Even though Wilfred was only 3 years older than her, he felt how she must be feeling. Wilfred stood beside Adelina in comfort, as she turned towards him. They were perfectly equal in height. It was obvious Adelina was tall for a three year old._

"_Can you promise me Wilfred? If I go away, will you come looking for me? No matter what? Because I do not want to leave Mommy and Daddy! I don't want to leave at all!" Adelina threw herself in Wilfred's arms, as he wrapped his arms around her lower back._

"_Yes. You are my best friend Adelina! I will do anything to save you."_

_Adelina looked back at him, tears streaming down her eyes. Wilfred used his thumb to wipe them away, as she giggled._

"_Heehee. You really are like my prince charming Wilfred. I wish you really were. I hope I can marry you someday. Would you want to marry me?"_

_Wilfred's face was in shock, but a smile soon covered that up. He knew that he would never meet anyone else like Adelina. Though they were both so young, he knew that no one would make him happier than she would. He simply nodded, and gave a soft smile._

"_Yes. I will make you my princess." He smiled while speaking, taking a hold of her small hand. It was much smaller compared to his._

"_Promise?" She confirmed to make sure he would never break it. Though, she knew he wouldn't._

"_Promise." He held out his pinky finger, but Adelina shook her head violently. "Do you not like to pinky promise? Is that not the usual way to keep them?_

"_Not a promise like this you don't! Something like this!"_

_Before Wilfred knew it, Adelina pressed her delicate lips to Wilfred's. Her eyes were closed, but Wilfred's were wide open, not expecting such a thing. Her hands were resting on his shoulders, and eventually he closed his eyes, letting their lips rest together for a while. But it soon ended, from the call of both their parents from below._

"_Thank you. Wilfred. Next time, it's your turn to kiss me." Adelina smiled again. The smile Wilfred loved to see. He kept that promise in his heart forever._

_Then the tragic day came. The day where everything had changed. A late night, all being heard was crying from the throne room. As the young Wilfred peeked into the door, He saw Adelina's parents on the floor, as if not being able to contain anymore emotions. Comforting staff surrounded them both, also expressing their emotions. As he stepped away from the door, he walked up the stairs to the guest room in where Adelina had slept the night before. The room was dark, and had no sign of Adelina. Shutting the bedroom door behind him, he saw a piece of paper sitting on the lamp side table of the bed. He recognized her small, delicate handwriting. Much too neat to be written by someone so young. Though the spelling errors made it clear that it was her. It was addressed to him before she had been taken away, and the sentence ended right where he supposed she had been kidnapped._

_Wilfred,_

_I wanted to give this to you before, but I needed more time to write it! My spelling is tarrable, but I'm sure you can read it! I cryed myself to sleep last nite, because I'm scared again. I want you here to comfurt me. Why am I being a target? Am I a bad persun? They do not know when I am being taken away, so there are bodyguards all around the castle! It makes me feel a little safe, but I feel safer when I am with you. Maybe you can fite her off like my prince charming would! I am laughing now. I hope I do not go away. I know I am young, but Wilfred, I lov-_

_It cut off right where he wanted to read it the most. His tear drops fell onto the paper, luckily, not smudging the writing. He ran his finger over the letters, feeling the dents in the paper made from the pen. Where she wrote. He couldn't save her. He clung the letter to his chest, and fell onto his knees. He wasn't as strong as people thought he was._

_He would find her, and save her no matter what. Because he would keep his promise._

_End of Flashback._

**Writing this chapter made me sad. **** I wanted to show you guys something you may not have noticed in the story. What hurts the most is that Adelina grew up thinking that she was abandoned under a bridge, when really, she was kidnapped by the woman who she thought was her real mother. Basically, her "mother" put all these false ideas into her brain, making her believe it. Her memory was a total blur from what happened ages ago. I'll contain more flashbacks in the next chapter, and it will be really good, so stay tuned. 3**


	11. Chapter 11

"_Now, now child. You don't deserve to live in such a trapped life. You're a royal. Do you know what that means? You have no freedom to do what you want. With me, you have that freedom. You will start going to school like a normal girl. I've seen you on television, and I've noticed you never look happy in front of others. My dear, I am saving you. Do not think of this as kidnapping, but being a hero."_

"_No! You are wrong! My prince charming is coming to save me!" She screamed through her tears. But her exclamations were being ignored. The woman continued to drive, while Adelina banged on the car windows as loud as she could. "Someone please! Help me!"_

_The car came to a stop in front of a house, as Adelina's heart began to beat rapidly. The back door swung open, to reveal the angry woman's face, pulling Adelina out of the car by the ear. She started to cry even more due to the violent actions, and that tiny hope of hers was to look backwards, and truly see if her prince charming was coming for her. But he wasn't._

_Several hours passed. She sat in the quiet house; knees huddled up to her chest, while the unknown woman was sleeping soundfully in her room. The words that were spoken to her earlier echoed in her head repeatedly._

"_Don't you think if your family loved you enough, they would have found you by now? What about your prince? You're so little, you have no idea what that is. You are not a princess. I am your mother. Your family does not love you. You are a burden to them! Everyone only loves you because you are royalty! That is the only reason! You were never meant to be a princess! So forget them. Never, ever, think about the royal family anymore. You are my property."_

_Soon enough, those thoughts took over the young Adelina's brain. It was only for the years to come that she would no longer remember who she was, or who her prince charming whom she loved so deeply, would soon be gone from her memory._

* * *

><p>Wilfred and I arrived back at Philip, being greeted by many staff. Though our welcome from Claude was not the best. As we were lectured and told proper ways to act like future rulers, I eventually made my way into the guest room as I usually sleep in. Backtracking through all day yesterday, it all felt like a dream. Wilfred and I in a hotel together and realizing how I felt about him was something I would have never thought. But I did love him. I only hoped he did too. Landing on my back onto the bed, was a letter that seemed to be torn in a few corners. But it still looked fresh. Unfolding it, I began to read the letter to myself in my head. It was addressed to…Wilfred? The spelling was very off too. Like it was written by a little girl. As I kept reading the letter, I found myself to be confused about why this had been here. Then a certain line caught my eye.<p>

"I am being taken away, so there are bodyguards all around the castle!"

My jaw dropped, as a certain image came into my head. Dropping the letter in my lap, I felt as if I was forgetting something. Before I knew it, I saw me as a young girl, alongside a blonde boy, looking over a beautiful ocean. A familiar ocean. Somewhere I have been before, and seen. Shaking my head from the vision, my eyes went over the letter yet again. Why was I crying now? My tears were falling onto the page. But looking closely, I saw similar splatters. It looked like stained tear marks. But from whom? I stood up, and began pacing around the room. I held my head due to confusion, and my door soon opened, only to reveal Wilfred, with his usual look of calmness, yet indifference.

"Wilfred…I-"

He silenced me by rushing up to me, and placing his lips on mine. His hold on me was tight, as if to express something. Thrown back by the kiss, I looked at him with wide eyes, but soon, I closed them. It was such a familiar feeling. Like I had kissed him before. Our lips on top of each other's were not the first time. I felt that, but knew it had to be false. Something was missing from my memory. He stopped our kiss, and looked at me with saddened eyes.

"You asked me to give you the kiss next time. Do you remember now?" He smiled, taking hold of my hand. He laced his fingers with mine, and suddenly, I found myself spit out a word I would never believe I could of. Like that exact memory came back. "I have never forgotten about you. That night, I had blamed myself. So foolish of me to act like that. I thought, maybe I…"

I interrupted him by kissing him again, but more passionately. Then, all of a sudden, I looked into his big blue eyes. The same wide eyes I had seen in front of me when I kissed him the first time. It was him. Wilfred was my prince charming I so called believed would always be there with me. I knew he was out there. Somewhere, missing me. But as the years went by, it didn't matter to me anymore. My royal status, and my prince vanished. This moment, right here, brought back one of the most memorable memories I could ever think of.

"My prince charming finally came huh?" I giggled, as his face turned to stone from hearing this. I then found myself break down onto the verge of tears. Just like then, his thumb wiped away my tears. I pulled him into my arms yet again, hugging him tighter than I possibly could. The man I've loved for all these years. It was Wilfred. How stupid was I to not remember? To have lived with a woman who forced those memories out of my brain? To believe I was a normal girl? It was great while it lasted. I found out who I truly was. But most importantly, I reunited with the man I loved the most. We were so young. Such little children. My life was taken away from me during that age.

"I remember our promise. Our silly promise." I laughed through my tears. "We were such odd children were we not?"

"I did not find it to be silly. Why do you think I have kept it all this time? When I heard you say that to me last night, I was truly happy." His cheeks flushed a bright pink, and looked away from me for a moment.

My face froze, realizing he heard what I had said to him. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about. You were probably just dreaming." I turned around, hiding the fact that my face was redder than a tomato. I heard him chuckle behind me.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer towards him. We looked at each other in the eyes yet again, realizing how long it truly had been since we were last here like this. He bent down to whisper in my ear. What he said made me go red in the face.

"You haven't changed a bit. You're still selfish." He chuckled at this, but right after he pulled away, he gave me a kind smile. I felt as this smile was the only one he showed around me. I felt this weird feeling of honour. My love for him was much deeper than before. Though I hated myself for forgetting about him so easily.

"Yeah, well…I'm afraid that's something I can't change." I muttered close into his face, my hands resting against his chest. I could feel his slight heard pound. It made me giggle, yet sent this warm sensation in my chest.

Then, we spent the rest of the day together, catching up on what seemed like the most amazing events of our past. It passed by much further than I had expected.

* * *

><p>Late night soon came, as I sat in my room, staring directly up at the ceiling. My smile was hard to wash off my face, due to how much I remembered enjoying my moments with Wilfred. What made me happier? He loved me. He loved me as much as I loved him. He never stopped, and continued to love me even when I wasn't there with him. How I wished to just scream aloud right in this exact moment, but I would surely awake everybody in the palace. I just wondered when I could go home. But a part of me didn't want to. I wanted to stay here by his side just a little longer. I was having such silly thoughts. Covering my face with my hands, oddly, I heard a knock at my door. Getting up, raising one eyebrow, puzzled, I saw a guard of the castle. But I never recognized him. Was he new?<p>

"Prince Wilfred would like your company in the back garden. Please, come with me." He spoke in a very low tone, rummaging around in his pocket. I didn't trust him very much, though at the words Wilfred, I automatically found myself following him down the long hallway, wondering why on earth he would want to see me after all the time we spent together today. My fingers twirled against each other, nervously scratching against the skin on my thumb. Was it so important that he wanted to see me in the back garden?

As we finally reached outside, I was thrown back by the beautiful night sky. It was perfect for the view from the garden, since you were surrounded by mostly flowers. Finally, as we reached the very back of the garden, I didn't see any sign of Prince Wilfred. Looking around the corners, I was blocked by a hand covering my mouth, and pulling me down to the ground. I tried to scream, but before I knew it, a knife was held to my throat. I tried to look back, only to see the "guard". Froze by fear, I saw a black shadow come out of the bushes, seeing my mother with a very displeased look on her face.

"I told you to leave the house…But I never thought you would return as the princess. You belong to me, did you forget that?" She also had a weapon, but it was a gun. She was aiming it right towards me. I felt my body shiver with fear. "Now, now, I'm not here to kill you, you stupid child. I would love to, just so I could prevent you from living such a terrible life."

I bit hard onto the guards arm, as he released a loud scream, and tried to grab me. Attempting to run away, my mother grabbed my arm from behind, and suddenly, I heard a loud yell. Right towards us, was Prince Wilfred, and guards standing behind him, including Claude. Claude was guarding him with one arm, as if to completely protect him from any harm.

"Wilfred! Sto-" My mother slapped her hand over my mouth, as I soon felt a cold sensation on my head. The gun was resting on my temple, and before I knew it, my body was shivering with fear. I desperately tried to send him messages through my eyes. He seemed to understand what I was trying to signal to him. Not to do anything that might hurt him. Why I was worrying about him instead of me? That's what love was.

"Give her back to me, or I'll kill her right here! What sounds like a better deal? Returning her back to me? Or trying to get her back in the process of me pulling this trigger?"

I glared at her from the side of my eye, always knowing she was the devil. A witch. A cold hearted, terrible woman, who took me away from my true home. I didn't want to return to my old life. Not like this. Especially finding out my past with Wilfred. I looked back at Wilfred, but his gaze was now lowered down to the ground. Claude seemed to be speaking for him. Taking a step closer towards us, he held his hand up, as if meaning no harm.

"I-I'm sorry madam, but she is a member of the royal family. We do not wish for violence, but she is meant to be royalty. I know she is very important to you, but please, take the king and queen's feelings into consideration. I beg of you." Claude bowed deeply, but it went through one ear and out the other with her.

She started laughing, which made my blood begin to boil. My eyes burning with anger, they seemed to notice this. I did something I have always wanted to do for a long time. Lifting up my hands, I twisted her wrist, as she pulled away in shock. Releasing a loud gasp, I kicked her down to the ground, about to rest my foot on her stomach. Then, something shot through me. I couldn't understand, since I was in such shock. Falling to my knees, I only saw the vision of her pointing the gun at me, and a shot ring out throughout the air. Raising my hands to my shoulder, I saw my hands full of red. Blood? Was this coming from me? Why was I seeing white? I was falling to my knees, only hearing my name, which is being yelled out as loud as possible. Repeatedly.

**WOAH, intense chapter huh? Adelina's mom is such a…urg..I hate her as a character haha. Just to clear things up, no, Adelina is not dead. XD You'll have to wait for next chapter. ;) love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

"If you want her to live, then you'll tell your people that she is NOT the lost princess, do you understand me? Act as if this whole thing had never happened!" Adelina's mother pressed the gun against her daughter's head, whom was unconscious for the remaining time. She didn't know she would be returning back to a life she hadn't wanted at all.

Wilfred glared at her, feeling fright in every part of his body. Seeing the woman he loved, with blood dripping down her body. He hadn't known whether to scream, or fall to the ground in agony. Claude, whom stood beside his majesty the entire time, was star struck.

"I cannot allow such circumstances! Her family and people are awaiting her return! You cannot take her away like this in such a situation. Please understand this, or we will be forced to have you removed or executed." Claude, slipping his hand into his pocket, dialed a number from just the memorization of the numbers on his phone.

Her laugh echoed throughout the thin air. Pressing the gun to her head in a harsher act, she repeated herself to make it clearer. She hadn't wanted her daughter back because of love. Her hatred for the royal family was a bigger part of it. Watching Adelina become royalty angered her to a level that was beyond hatred at this level. She refused to believe the truth.

"Do not even think of calling guards or this bullet will go through her head instantly! How would it feel to know your actions were the responsibility of the princess's death?" She laughed yet again. "Now, give her to me, and clear her status of royalty. "If you wish to see her continue on with life, you will do as I say!"

"Just let me…see her one last time. That is all I wish for. If you would be gracious enough to allow me." Wilfred approached her with small steps, holding his arm forward to show no threat. Leaving Adelina yet again was a choice he wished he could stop. But he wanted to see her alive, even if it meant giving up her royal status and returning as a commoner. Not a bullet through her head, and try to continue on with life. "Please." He whispered, going down on one knee, with his head hanging down.

"Your Highness." Claude whispered, furrowing his brows.

She let him, but remained to hold the gun against her head. As Wilfred placed both his hands on her cheeks, still warm, he smiled down upon her. His expression was still and serious. Her lips were still a bright pink, as you could see the glitter of the lip gloss she was wearing. Her eyelashes were longer than he thought, and her porcelain skin was much more noticeable underneath the bright moon. Taking her hand in his, he placed his lips on the back of her hand. His grip tightened, showing signs how he never wished to let go.

"The moments I have spent with you were memorable. I wish to see you live a happier life, without worrying about status. I will promise you that I will never forget you. Adelina." Wilfred spoke in a hush voice, inches away from the unconscious princess's face. He wished to kiss her, but if he had, it would only make him miss her more than he already had.

Right then, they departed for the second time in their lives. It would be the harshest reality Adelina would ever face, knowing that the one she loved was not with her anymore.

* * *

><p>"Nnngh…O-Ow.." I murmured, sitting up from a bed that seemed awfully familiar to me. Feeling a throbbing pain in my shoulder and chest, I could bare only a little bit of walking. I was in my old house, in my old room. It was her. She had brought me here against my will just to keep me away from the royal family.<p>

I was not a pet to her like she could treat me as. I despised everything about that woman, and even more, she had even been willing to shoot me just to get her own way, which for once, she had. It angered me to a point where I slammed my bedside lamp off the table, watching it shatter to pieces. My breath was heavy, storming out of my bedroom only to see my mother sitting on the sofa, watching what seemed to be a broadcast. Approaching her closer, I glared down upon her, raising my fist into the air. Hitting her in the back of the head, I watched her fall of the couch, which is then when I hopped over, pinning both her hands down to the ground, threatening to hit her once more. I watched her expression harden, and then I began to scream at the top of my lungs.

"Why did you take me back here?! You're a wretched bitch! Can you not tell I do not want to spend any other minute with you? I hate you, and this time, I am not afraid to hurt you! I'm returning to where I should be, and I hope you rot in hell for all I care!" My throat was throbbing, as was my wound, but I had to endure it. This time, I would get what I wanted, and that was to get Wilfred back. I could of sworn love drove people crazy.

"Oh, silly Adelina. Had you not heard the broadcast? Look at the television, and you will find that I have been speaking the truth the whole time." She threw me off, and forcefully turned my head towards the television screen. Wincing at this harsh movement, I brought my hands up to my wrapped bandage.

The broadcast was at Philip chateau. That I had recognized right away. My eyes widened as I tuned into the announcement. It was dead silence, as Wilfred looked out throughout the crowd of people. My heart thumped at his appearance, but at the same time, it made me smile. It was an automatic response. I suppose that's what happens when you fall in love.

"It is an honour to speak to you all today. I come forward with an important message to bring forward. As you may already know, the lost princess had recently been discovered. But…I want to inform you that she was not truly our lost princess. Though the appearance was similar, name included, it was proven that the assumption was incorrect."

Gasps sounded through the television, as did mine. My hands covered over my mouth, and soon enough, tears ran down my eyes. No. I couldn't believe this. But he said it. Was I not the lost princess? Was it all a lie? If so, why was it being discovered so late?

"Please do no harm to the girl who was part of this. Our apology goes to her, as well as you all."

Wilfred waved towards the crowd, who were not cheering due to shock. My body was trembling, and I couldn't even look at my mother. All I could focus on were the words Wilfred had just spoken to

I stood up in shame, my head hanging down to the ground. My hands were in fists, as I walked towards the door, throwing on a hoodie that had been hanging on the coat rack. Pulling up my hood, my mother yelled out towards me.

"Where are you going?! If you think that for one minute that you are going all the way over to Philip, I'm going to hurt you and him! Do you understand-"

"Shut the hell up, you stupid witch!" I screamed, running out the front door, away from that dreaded house that I despised so much. My attitude was not suited for royalty, and anyone could admit that to me. Maybe I wasn't suited for that life. This whole time, it was untrue, that I was the lost princess. It had even been proven.

Hearing my teardrops fall onto the sidewalk as I walked down it, I spotted tons of people huddled around town. They were surrounding a shop, where televisions had been lined up on display, broadcasting from Philip as well. Grinding my teeth together, I walked past them, until someone shouted out behind me.

"Look, it's her! The fake princess!" They yelled aloud so everyone could hear, as I soon felt a thousand eyes shooting daggers into me. "How dare you embarrass the royal family so casually?"

All I could do was keep walking, and refrain from making any comments that would make me look even worse than I already had. It was entirely my fault. If I hadn't gone to Nobel Michel that one evening and make myself look like a fool by dropping my champagne glass, this would have never happened. As I got farther and farther from the crowd, I felt myself bump into someone, causing my body to throw back.

"A-Ah, sorry!" I held up both my hands, and looked up to see a familiar face. Above me was Prince Roberto, who seemed to recognize me right away. Instead of a scowl, he smiled at me kindly. I would have figured he would be disgusted with me too, but oddly enough, he wasn't.

"Well, if it isn't the princess! I'm glad to have run into you. I'd like to speak to you!" He winked at me, and took my hand, leading me away from everyone. Calling his name repeatedly as he dragged me away, he just ignored me, and led me to an unknown destination, surrounded by trees.

"Roberto! You're going to answer me this instant! Where are you taking me?" I yelled at this point, and he turned around, this time, with a serious look on his face.

"I know of your situation and what had happened to you." His fingers brushed against my neck, sliding down my sweater to see my bandage. His eyes wavered, and squeezed my hand tightly. "There's no way I can take you back to Philip safely without your mother coming after you. Also, I know for a fact that you are Princess Adelina."

"Didn't you hear Wilfred's announcement this morning? I'm not the princess. All his feelings for me are probably gone. He should marry nobility, and not a commoner like me. I thank you for trying to cheer me up though." I pulled my sweater up, avoiding Roberto's gaze.

"I believe Wilfred's feelings for you could not vanish like that so easily. I do not know the exact situation due to his refusal to tell me, but I think he's doing this to protect you from being hurt. That's why I wanted to speak to you today." Roberto spoke with a smile on his face, and placed his hand on my cheek. "Besides, if Wilfred doesn't want you, I'd love to-"

I placed my hand over his mouth with a chuckle. "I don't think so, Prince Roberto. Nice try though. I'm sure you can find a beautiful woman suited for yourself. But…as much as I love Wilfred, I feel as if we should both move on from each other." I looked down at the ground, speaking what deserved to be said. The truth. Not my truth, but the truth that was meant to be. It was a lie to my heart. "This was the life I was meant to live. I'm not princess material at all. My personality is by far proper. Also, look at me." I took a step back, motioning to my clothes. I was wearing an ugly plain hoodie and sneakers. "A girl like this doesn't deserve someone like Wilfred. I should have known that from the start." I was shedding tears at this point, and he must have noticed this.

"I don't believe that. Wilfred fell in love with you for who you are, is that not correct?" He tilted my chin up, and looked straight into my widened blue eyes. "Wilfred is doing his best to try and protect you from facing harm. He'll come for his princess soon, don't worry." He winked at me again, wiping a tear away from my eyes. "You should also take part in keeping safe. The environment you're living in right now is not safe for a cutie like you."

He was right. I can't stay with my mother. But leaving, that would cause much more trouble than it originally had been. Smiling at him while wiping a tear away, I bowed to him, giving him all my thanks. I never knew Roberto could be such a deep person, but not to mention, he was a huge flirt.

"Thank you. I hope I'll see you again soon."

"Oh, I had almost forgotten to mention! There's a parade tomorrow on the street. It may be your perfect opportunity to speak to yours truly. Until then, princess." He smiled and waved goodbye, as he walked away, looking back at me one more time.

I stood there in shock, and felt a rush of excitement in my heart. A part of me wanted to see him oh so badly. But on the other hand, I would just be hurting myself if I had gone. I had a decision to make. Whether to go just to see him, or not. Maybe if I had brought an old friend with me, things would not be as hard on me. Making my decision, I ran back home, awaiting tomorrow as much as I could.


	13. Chapter 13

The morning of the parade, I snuck out while my mother slept till noon, like she always had. If she found out I was going to the parade, she would kill me. It was a risk I had to take. Slipping a note underneath her door saying that I was going out with a friend, I put on a regular summer dress, which hugged my figure perfectly. Remembering back to the dresses I used to wear, this dress could not compare to the other beautiful dresses Wilfred allowed me to wear. Hearing commotion outside interrupted my careless thoughts, and so did the doorbell going off. Running over as I slipped on a pair of flats, I saw my old friend from high school, Eliza.

"Sheesh Adelina, I would have gotten here sooner, but I was being bombarded by people on the street. Why on earth would you want to go to a parade?" She questioned me as I locked the house door, and stuffed the house key back into my purse.

"I don't know. It's a beautiful day out, so I thought I would make most of it by being outside. It's never good to spend all your time indoors isn't it?" I spoke to her, while we walked down the street beside each other. The parade was just about begin, as I checked the time on my phone. You could barely squeeze through the people on the street due to how busy it was. I looked back at Eliza, who had both her hands on her chest. She looked like she was admiring someone. I looked in the direction she was looking, to see the princes' beginning to roll down the street. Suddenly grabbing my wrist, she tried her hardest to get closest.

"W-Woah Eliza wait! I thought YOU didn't like these things?" I confronted her, but she refused to listen. She just kept running, receiving glares from the people around us. Giving apologetic looks to all of them, I continued to be dragged around. Cheers began to fill the air, but Eliza's was one of the loudest. Realizing how decorated the street was, it threw me back. The street lights were wrapped with beautiful ribbons head to toe, and there appeared to be a red carpet going all the way down the street from Nobel Michel.

"Hah…ah…alright you caught me." Eliza was heavily breathing as she awaited the floats to come closer. "I may, or may not, have a crush on Prince Wilfred. I mean, have you seen him? His face is so beautiful, I could just lick it."

"Oh really…" I murmured to myself. Maybe coming with Eliza wasn't the best idea in the world. Not to mention her wanting to lick the man's face who I loved. "I doubt he would allow you to do that. Or anybody for that matter." I chuckled to myself, until she began screaming, and waving her hands in the air. I looked down the street to see they were feet away from us. They were all in rows, as Liberty came down the street first. Of course, that was expected.

"But did you hear? The lost princess was totally a sham. She was supposed to be in today's parade, but they can't have a fake princess. So stupid. If they can pick up any regular commoner off the street and call her the princess, then they should do that for me." She rolled her eyes, and clung to my arm in excitement. I patted her hand in comfort, as her words also shot me through the heart. All the negativity people were showing towards me was awful. I wanted to crawl under a rock and hide until it was all over. I even forgot the main reason why I was here anyway.

"Aaaah! It's Prince Keith!" A girl screamed, which also followed by other girls screaming.

He waved to the crowd unenthusiastically, with a sharp look on his face. His eyes wandered through the entire crowd, and suddenly his eyes met mine. Jumping from this, I saw him give me a sharp glare, with a hint of disgust, and turned away. Of course, I should have expected that of him. I started to think all this nonsense of me being a princess really was false, or one of the princes' would have known it as well. Next down the street was Prince Joshua, and followed behind that was Philip. My stomach dropped at this, and I found myself back into a wall which we were inches away from. Eliza saw me acting strange, and looked at me strangely.

"What's wrong? I'm not leaving now! Wilfred's just coming up! I mean, we could sneak into the after party at Nobel Michel, but I don't think you want to do that, do you?" Eliza chuckled, and pulled me closer to the side of the road, yet again, pushing through people. Hell no I wouldn't sneak in. I did that once before and it resulted in all this madness.

I found my heart begin to flutter, and drop into my stomach. Seeing him would trigger so many emotions for me, I could barely stand it. Just as Joshua passed the road, up came Wilfred. I gripped on tightly to the hem of my skirt, until Eliza screamed out his name, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Ah! Eliza please stop! This is too much!" I screamed out to her, as she reached out towards him.

"Hell no Adelina! I'm going to touch him! I've waited forever for this!"

She tried to move closer to the road, still gripping onto my arm. As he came up closer to us, she screamed out his name as loud as she could. He noticed this, and looked down at her with a soft smile. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Looking at him like I was admiring him, the wildest thing happened. We caught each other's gaze. His eyes widened, but mine remained the same size. He remained looking at me, and the corners of his mouth turned into a frown. Then, he was gone. Was that it? The only time I would ever make contact with him? A disheartening smile? Eliza looked beside me, as if completely shocked at what had happened.

"H-He looked at us…Adelina! He looked at us!" She placed both her hands on my shoulder, shaking me back and forth. I didn't bother to smile at her, as I just clenched my jaw, trying to hide the urge to run after the car. Breaking free from her hold, I headed back to my house, realizing this was just a pointless idea of Roberto's. "Huh? Where are you going?"

"Home. Thanks for coming with me today. Feel free and stay for the rest of the parade." I waved without turning my head to face her, while dragging my feet across the sidewalk. I dug my hands into the pockets of my dress and bit my bottom lip. If all I came here was for eye contact, then I didn't feel as if I should stay anymore. He obviously didn't care enough. And to look at me the way he had, almost made me feel less important to him than I was already processing.

I felt my vision blur, but I wasn't going to allow myself to cry. I wasn't going to be weak anymore like I always had. I wasn't going to cry over him like this. He would marry someone who was meant for him, and would make him happier than I could. A woman of true nobility and mannerisms. That's what Wilfred was all about. He was a gentleman, and had manners you wouldn't believe of. Then there was me, who was a disappointment to everyone. Why couldn't I have been born more proper? I couldn't think about it anymore without making myself feel more beaten up. I looked ahead, to finally see my house coming into view. But something stopped me in my tracks. Taking smaller steps towards it, I then began picking up my pace. Hearing my breath begin to grow heavy, I finally saw two cars parked in front of my house. Confused as I was, I walked into the house to see my mother lounging on the couch, and as soon as I walked in, she groaned.

"Ah, I see your back. You may want to get the door. Packages have come for you." She smirked, making me automatically think something was up.

Walking over to the door, there stood a well-dressed man, holding out boxes to me. I took it in my hand, puzzled, and he just looked at me sternly.

"Adelina? I have brought your clothing from Philip Chateau. Wilfred requested I bring you back your belongings."

I was too choked up to speak for a moment when I heard of his request. My hands shook as I held onto the box full of my clothing. Placing it down on the ground next to the wall, he brought in another box before bowing towards me. As I watched him head back to his fancy looking car, I fell onto my knees, digging my nails into my skin. This was really it. Wilfred was out of my life from here on. I wasn't dreaming at all, thinking he would come back for me. Roberto was lying to me.

I would have to give up from here on.

* * *

><p>As the man got back into the limo, he looked back to see Prince Wilfred holding his head in his hands. As he put his hands onto the steering wheel, ready to drive off, Wilfred yelled out alarmingly.<p>

"Stop! Please…wait a moment." He whispered the last sentence, gazing out the window to see Adelina falling onto her knees, and her mother getting up to slam the door in front of her. His heart ached at the slamming of the door, and his fists clenched together. He couldn't imagine the treatment she was receiving at that moment, and not to mention the emotions she was feeling. All he had wanted was to keep her safe. Safe from living a life of no freedom. She had been so used to living her previous life, he felt as if he was taking it away from her.

"Shall we return to Nobel Michel now your highness? You cannot be late for the party. " The driver asked, expecting an answer from Prince Wilfred. He was silent, and continued to look out the window of the woman's house whom he loved so much.

Driving back down the road, Wilfred repeated the words to himself that he took seriously.

"I'll be back for you one day. I promise."

But that day would be unknown to the both of them.


	14. Chapter 14

_~A Year and a Half Later…~_

"Oy! Waitress! Could I get some more wine for the Lady and I?"

I rushed over to the table with the elegantly dressed man and woman, enjoying what seemed to be an important dinner. You could tell by the expensive meals they were eating, and boy was I lucky to work in such a high class place. Placing the cold bottle of wine down onto the table, I poured them each a glass of the white wine. You could smell the sweet aroma just by unscrewing the lid. It was satisfying. A fruity wine I thought to myself. You could just tell by the smell leaking out as you poured it. Getting too caught up in the moment I began to make my way back into the kitchen, tray in hand. Suddenly, I felt myself bump into one of my coworkers.

"Wow, Adelina you're doing great today. Keep it up." He patted me on the back, and shot me a kind smile.

"T-Thank you. You know, ever since I moved out of my mother's place, I've felt so much independence it's crazy. I'm like a new woman." I joked, twirling around. Though it wasn't so long ago I moved out, I loved not seeing her face every day. I think ever since that incident way back last year, she finally got what she deserved. One day, out of the blue, the police came to our door, arresting her for attempted murder, and threatening the royal family. I could remember the emotions I was feeling that day, and if I had to say, it was a mix of relief and puzzlement. Puzzlement because it hadn't been my doing at all. I supposed it was a member of the royal family by all means.

"If you don't mind, could you work the front for me? We're pretty busy tonight. Members of Parliament are coming in tonight. I also heard they have requested a private room in the upper area. Good luck." He whispered in my ear, and made his way with the tray.

"Wait, Jack! That's not fair! It was Maria's- and you're gone. Excellent." I sighed, walking over to the desk at the front of the restaurant. Me? In charge of seating such important people? Though I have been working here for a long time, who wouldn't be nervous at members of parliament staring daggers at you? My hands were sweating from just thinking about it, as I flipped through the book of reservations. My finger ran over the names, and I recognized a few, but was interrupted by a bell ringing on the podium. My eyes shot up, and I was startled by what stood before me.

"Ah! S-Sorry! How may I help you?" I looked up to see a bunch of tall, suited men standing in front of me, arms crossed. "How many menu's will you need today?" I asked, forcing a smile on my face.

"We've made reservations for two private rooms. Please give us 15 menu's." A man spoke over me, as I was thrown back by the amount of menu's he requested. Did he know how much that would all cost?! I suppose he didn't have to worry about that. As I rummaged around underneath for the menu's I heard him begin to speak to another man.

"Ah, your highness, you've arrived. It's a pleasure to see you once again." His voice was deep as he spoke to apparently someone of high status. Pulling out 15 menu's I looked up to see there was…

"Prince Wilfred! Your highness! It is an honour to do business with you. We apologize for requesting you company this evening."

I suddenly dropped the menu's, and my jaw dropped. Realizing what I had just done, I bent down to pick them up immediately, until I felt a strong voice yell at me.

"Do you even work here?! You're a disappointment to all the staff here! Hurry up and show us to our rooms!" He sounded impatient with me, and all I could do was smile, and get back to work. I wasn't going to let this distract me. I climbed up the stairs in front of them, and from the keys on my apron, I unlocked two doors that connected together.

Placing each menu on the tables, my arms began to feel tired from each place I had set it on. I wasn't allowed to leave this room due to private rooms needing one waiter or waitress in each room so they could order right away. It made sense, although in this situation, I would not be able to concentrate. But he was here. Prince Wilfred, who I had experienced much with in the past, was before my eyes, not bothering or even noticing I was there. Instead, his eyes were glued to the menu, with a cold expression planted onto his face. As I was called over by a bald man with a scary expression, he looked up at my face with a serious look.

"What is your name? It would be nice to know who you are so I can give feedback to the owner." He asked, expecting me to answer right away. I had no choice due to his strong demand. "Right now, the service I'm receiving is dull."

Ouch.

"O-Oh my name is Adelina sir."

As soon as I said this, I heard a glass shatter to the ground. As everyone turned, I realized it was Prince Wilfred who had dropped his champagne glass. His eyes were wide as he stared directly at me, not blinking once. I gasped, and ran over to him, and started to pick up the pieces of glass until his hand grasped onto my wrist before I could do anything. He took his other hand, and moved my face up to meet his gaze. Like he was looking deep into my eyes. I got caught into his as well, and before I knew it, he was smirking.

"Your highness! Are you alright?! Are you cut or anything?" A man yelled out, standing up from his chair about to walk over to him. But Prince Wilfred continued to look at me, only holding out his hand to the man to refrain him from coming over. He then spoke to me.

"I can tell by those shade of brown eyes. Hello Adelina."

My heart fluttered at this, and I escaped his gaze, and picked up the pieces of glass and stood up, running out of the room as fast as I could. Turning around the wall, I rested my head against it, letting out a quiet sigh. I shut my eyes, and all I could feel was my pulse speeding up. Walking to the garbage, I threw out the remaining pieces of glass, but didn't return to the room. Instead, I ran all the way back downstairs into the staff room. I bit my lip hard enough for it to almost bleed. I wished anything but to run into him here. He abandoned me. I couldn't forgive him for that. He left me when I needed him the most, and I hadn't thought about it since. Now, having him in the place I worked made it much harder for me to actually do my job. I slammed the door behind me, and let out a loud sigh. My co workers saw this, and looked at me with concern.

"Woah Adelina, all the color from your face is drained." She spoke, her hands covering her mouth.

"Heh, yeah. You look like you've seen a ghost." One of the guys yelled out, chuckling at me. I was so glad he found this so funny. Oh yeah, it was so funny. If you couldn't tell, my sarcasm was through the roof.

"Much worse." I spoke to them, holding my hands up to my chest, about to plead for one of them to take my spot. I couldn't stay up there for the remainder of this time. "Please help me you guys. If you really cared for me, you would take over one of my shifts."

As I convinced them by speaking, the door opened behind us, but I hadn't bothered to look. Begging to them with each honest word I spoke, I saw their eyes drift away from me and gazed over at the door. Their jaws dropped, as if it could hit the ground at any moment. Their eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. I couldn't help but angrily sigh, and turn my head over my shoulder. I looked to see Wilfred, in the staff room, his eyes fixated on my back. As soon as I turned around he smiled.

"I thought I may find you here. Adelina." He spoke so casually, it sent a shiver down my spine. Why on earth was he here?!

"W-W-Wilfred?!"

"A-Adelina?! You're on a first name basis with Prince Wilfred?! So this is why you wanted us to take over for yo-"

"No! No this was not why!" I interrupted her by throwing my hands forward, lying to cover myself up. God how embarrassing this was. I turned back around to face Wilfred, and I took him by thehand, practically dragging him out of the staff room. My grip on him was rough, but he didn't seem to care.

I let go of him, and he looked at me with a sweet expression. His eyes glimmered underneath the chandelier above us, but my appearance was nothing of the sort. I couldn't find any words to say, and found myself being dragged into his sweet gaze. He moved his face closer to mine, cupping my face in his hands. I felt immobile at this point, as he gently kissed me. I could taste the sweet champagne he had been drinking before I left. I wanted to stop this moment, but I just couldn't find myself to. I automatically found myself wrap my arms around his neck, surrendering to his sweet kiss. It gradually got more passionate. Then he pulled away, just to speak to me.

"I've been waiting for this moment. I'm sorry I left you again. I do not blame you for being upset with me. But Adelina, when I saw you upstairs, I felt the same way about you when I first saw you again at Nobel Michel. I'm so deeply in love with you. It's been so long since I could say it, but I am in love with you, Princess Adelina."

I felt my breath lighten from the heavy kiss, as I listened to his romantic words that I was sucked into. I stared down at the ground, feeling my emotions go all over the place.

"You said I wasn't the princess. Why? Why are you telling me this now? Everyone was so cruel to me. I was treated like garbage all this time because of your announcement. Now you're telling me you're sorry and expect me to come back?" I wasn't speaking harshly to him, instead, I was trying to tell him how I felt all this time without him. His grip tightened around me, and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"I was threatened. I had no choice or I would lose you. But I'm ready now. To publicly make you my princess. I made you suffer. You could have had a happy relationship by now, without me." His tone was defeated, and I couldn't help but tighten my grasp around him.

"I couldn't just forget you like that. Why would I want to be with anyone else but you?" I whispered into his ear, and he looked back at me, giving a warm smile that I loved to see on his face rather than a disappointed one.

Suddenly, Wilfred took a hold of my hand, and walked into the staff room, bowing towards them. They immediately stood up, and bowed back.

"I would very much appreciate if one of you would take Adelina's place upstairs in the guest room. I'll be taking her for the evening."

"Y-Yes your highness! I'll go!" It was my co-worker Maria who stood up, and winked at me as if to wish me good luck. I just raised my eyebrows at Wilfred's sudden request, as he took my hand, and led me out of the restaurant right away. But I stopped for a moment, and looked back at my boss who was just looking over at me with a smile.

"He knows." Wilfred whispered into my ear. "I spoke to him before coming to you in the staff room."

"So you just assumed I would agree to your idea?" I playfully nudged him on the arm, and he just smiled down at me, and we walked out together hand in hand, reunited with each other after this long way away from each other.

This is where our future together would just begin, with no more obstacles in our way.


	15. Chapter 15

Weeks had passed. I had been forced to quit my job due to my now permanent job of being brought up to be the next queen of my own country. The days consisted of being locked up in an office, with a stack full of papers of information I had been forced upon. The stress was catching up with me, while I dug my fingers into my bleach blonde hair, threatening to pull out every strand. I had now known the true definition of stress, and the experience was not much of what I had expected. Almost all these papers consisted of apology letters from each kingdom, most likely for also claiming I was an impostor. As I think back to such momentous, yet torturing thoughts of what that had been for me, I shiver, trying not to remember the harsh treatment I received the first couple months. Eventually, I returned to being a normal person. A commoner.

_Knock...Knock..._

"Hmm? Come in." I mumbled, my hand writing away, faster than I ever thought I could possibly write. Did all royals write so fast? Yet, so elegant? My writing had formed into unreadable handwriting. Oh god. What happened to me?

"Your majesty. Prince Wilfred has requested to enter. Shall I send him in?" A maid questioned, bowing towards me before addressing her question. The formality was still something I was not completely used to.

"Wilfred? Yes, please send him in." I nodded my head to her, and watched as Wilfred stepped out behind her, giving a polite bow of thanks. As I watched her face become flushed, she curtsied, and shut the door behind us. "What brings you here today?" I asked him.

He approached my desk, and took both my hands, immediately releasing my pen. I gazed up at his baby blue eyes, only to reveal the kind smile he wore on his face whenever I looked at him. His pearl white teeth, and his pale, but beautiful complexion. Sometimes, it was hard to believe he had fallen in love with someone like me.

"Take a break." He whispered, inches away from my face. "You've been working non stop. Although, I shall not be one to talk, as I have also been caught up in some of my duties."

I chuckled, rubbing my thumb over his knuckles. "Then I should be saying the same things to you, as you are to me. _Take a break_!" I mocked him, and he silenced me by pressing his soft lips against mine. I soon felt the returning sweetness of kissing him like this. It was so tender and sent electricity through my veins.

"You haven't kissed me in so long." I spoke, still pressing my lips against his, feeling a grin appear against my lips. "I missed it."

"As did I, princess. Not one day goes by where I crave your company." His hands cupped my cheeks, and the space between us began to close in. Closer...and closer...

"Your highness! I've brought your herb tea!" A voice yelled out from behind the door, causing both of us to back away in shock. I stood up from my chair, only to be embraced by his strong arms. He hadn't shown any sign of letting go. My hands pressed against his chest, showing signs that I had wished to be released, or who have known what the maid would think from such utter silence coming from inside the office.

"I want to spend more time with you," He whispered into my ear, sending his warm breath to tickle the inside of my ear. "Tonight, I will pick you up and take you back with me. For a night to be alone together. Adelina, I love you."

I hadn't been sure if he could hear the massive pounding of my heart, but he must have felt it against his chest. My brown eyes looked at him, while I clenched tighter onto his white dress shirt, smiling up at his gorgeous exterior.

"I love you too. You're not going to try anything..._silly_, are you?" I whispered the last sentence up into his ear, and he just chuckled, and released from our embrace. What kind of answer was I suppose to expect from that? I just stood there, as he opened the door, revealing a maid holding an elegant tea tray, containing all the components of a typical tea set.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Princess Adelina." He used sudden formality, but ended it with a wink before shutting the door behind him. I just stared blankly at the door, as if he was still present. I bit my lower lip, my mind wandering off to many different scenarios.

"Princess Adelina! Are you there?" She spoke aloud, causing me to return to reality.

"Hey! Um, you're a...female correct?" I blurted out, throwing myself in my chair. She seemed bewildered by my sudden outburst, and she looked down as if to examine her entire body.

"U-Um I believe so, yes. May I ask of why you have asked such an irregular question?" Her shaking hands placed the tea set on my desk, as the strong scent of the herbs took over the room, sending me off into dreamland. Although I couldn't become distracted now. I had questions to ask, which were important for myself.

"Is it...proper of me to ask personal questions? I need some information. My mother...well...should not be aware of what circumstances I'm in right now, so I would like to rely on someone who I can pour out these terrible, yet curious questions to."

"So, you would not like me to inform your mother on the questions you would like answered?" She seemed quite confused on where this situation was leading to. To be honest, so was I. "I will do as you say, Princess. What questions would you like me to answer?"

My hands fumbled around, while my thumbs twiddled like a little child. I looked up with her with a strong gaze, and a slightly shaking voice.

"Have you...had...or um...made love with someone? P-Please answer the question! It's very important!" I asked her, feeling myself begin to burn up. I took ahold of both her hands, as if pleading for her answer.

She didn't seem embarrassed, more, open to answer. She released a small giggle, and sat down on the leather sofa across from the desk. She crossed her legs, and looked at me with kind eyes.

"Yes, Princess. I am 30 after all." She smiled, and nodded her head. Oh god. Here came the big question. I took in a big breath of air, and spurted out the confession and question I had wanted to speak for so long.

"I'm a virgin! A-And...I haven't even considered what it's like. I mean, is it painful? Is it painful enough that I will break into tears? No, that's a bit too extreme. Maybe it's like a small pain? I only learned a few details, although, not very much to be prepared. I will not go too far into details, but...Please help me! Tomorrow I might be doing it for the first time, and I'm scared. God, I'm so pathetic. I'm in my early twenties for goodness sakes, and I'm acting like a pubescent-"

"Miss! Please, calm down! I hate to see you so flustered!" She rose from her feet, and placed both her hands on my tense shoulders. She could see my worried expression as clearly as possible. "I will tell you as much as I know. But..I feel that if it is with someone you love, pain is merely a problem. You don't really think about it while it's happening. And if I may interject, is this with your majesty, Prince Wilfred?"

I slowly nodded my head, calming myself down for a brief moment. I was scared. More due to the fact is I knew where this was going to lead to. I could read Wilfred like a book. I knew this situation would come one day, although I should of been more prepared. Mentally and physically. Bowing to my maid, I smiled at her kindly, to show how much respect I had for her.

"Oh, and one more thing...I couldn't be seen going out in public to due such a thing. The media would take ahold of the information and I wouldn't want such a burden." I approached her, and leaned into her ear, whispering something that was between her and myself.

"Of course, Princess. I could not refuse an order from you. Now, if you have any other worries, please do not be afraid to contact me." She curtsied, and I nodded. As she made her way towards the door, she whispered quietly, and gave me a wink.

"Good luck." She spoke before exiting the room.

I placed both my hands over my face, and paced around the room, knowing that tomorrow, I would have to expect anything that was headed my way. Sure as hell, I was going to be ready.


End file.
